Warriors to Wizards - The Tail to Remember
by Okami Endless
Summary: Crossover. Fireheart was not in a good mood. No. Just no. When you get up at dawn with your apprentice poking you in the shoulder with a claw, begging to go hunting, the least he expected was to be turned into some twoleg and have random words pop up in his head. Changed rating to T for language. Adopted by rockheart0103!
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot – Warrior Cats to Wizards?**

_**A/N:**_ **Hello folks, Okami Endless here. This is my first crossover, but sadly I don't plan on writing a full-scale story on it. It's just a one-shot. Though if enough people want me to continue it, I might…later…far later…because…I don't feel like doing anything with this right now.**

**Anywho, HP and Warriors crossover one-shot + Okami Endless' odd mind + first attempt at small crack-ish not really i-don't-know-what-this-is crossover = A Very Odd Story About Twolegs & Cats.**

_**Summary:**_ **Crossover. One-Shot. I was bored. You're welcome to review. This is basically a little tiny one-shot about what might happen/a small chapter 1 of a story that is never to be finished most likely about the warrior cats…and being involved in the Harry Potter world of witches and wizards.**

**...**

**EDIT: Fireheart isn't deputy. Mistake from me if you're re-reading this. Tigerclaw still is...**

…

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

…

The forest was plentiful in this lucky season. A few patches of sunlight seeped through the canopy of trees over the boundary of the forest, and birds of all colors chirped, whistled and crowed within the deep concealing branches of the spruces and willows.

A shallow layer of frost coated the leaves of the trees and sat lightly on the branches and upon the forest floor. Mice and squirrels scuttled about the ground, gathering acorns and nuts and munching on delectable sweet-tasting leaves or anything they could get their small paws on.

Through the just-awakening forest came the soft crunching sound of leaves. Two cats padded through the forest, glancing up at the arising sun of dawn. One was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with bright joy-filled eyes. She smiled up at her companion who was just above the height of her head; a gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back and amber eyes. The two ran after each other, the silver tabby she-cat trying to catch the tom, who was laughing playfully and jumping away from her.

"Graystripe!" The silver tabby she-cat meowed after him, slowing to a stop to catch her breath. "Hold up please. I've got to catch my breath for a minute."

The tom, Graystripe, stopped, turned around, and walked back over to her, grinning. "Alright-alright." He said in a light voice. "Just don't take too much time. I wouldn't want to stay here near the open hunting grounds for too long. Fireheart would claw my ears off if he found out we got caught!"

Silverstream flicked her tail dismissively, giving her chest a quick lick. "Oh come on, it's only dawn! Anyways, I doubt anyone would come this far from the ThunderClan camp this early anyways."

Graystripe blinked, then frowned. He seemed to think about something for a moment, and Silverstream took to staring at him, wondering if it was just a odd tom thing or something other. She waited for him as he blinked again, and then glanced up at her with the same frown on his face.

"Are you saying RiverClan doesn't come out onto their territory this early?"

"W-Wha…No! I mean-you-ThunderClan-at dawn?! Usually we eat first and then when the sun rises a bit farther we take our apprentices out! You can't actually mean ThunderClan wakes up to hunt this early in the morning, do you?"

"Err…" Graystripe looked at his paws nervously. "Uhh, yeah…?"

Silverstream held herself back from smacking him and instead curled her tail around her paws. "Well, I had a hard time waking up this early to meet you at Sunningrocks, mind you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I stayed up far later than I usually did because Mistyfoot needed help with her bedding. Some apprentices decided to pull a prank on her and she laid down to find thorns and rocks sticking out of it!"

Graystripe stepped forward and licked her cheek to comfort her, purring slightly. She opened her eyes to look at him before giving a warm smile.

"Why don't we go somewhere else today?" Graystripe suggested. "I'm sure Fireheart wouldn't mind if I left just a bit longer today anyways. He's practically already taken over Brackenpaw's training for me anyways, and I could care less about Tigerclaw right now. _He's_ the one that needs to have thorns laid in _his_ bed. You're all the matters to me now."

"Thank you, Graystripe. This is why I'll always love yo-,"

Silverstream's speech was cut off when an ear-splitting screech rang through the air and a pillar of light engulfed the two forbidden loves, sending them off to a world very different from their own.

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

"Ugh."

"Ow!"

"Get off me you lump of fur!"

"Hey! Don't pull my tail!"

"Someboooodddyyyy~ please help meeeee~!" A voice from underneath the pile of cats cried. "You're all crushing meeee~!"

Fireheart, to say in the least, was not pleased when he was suddenly transported to this unknown location and had the body of _something_ sitting on his tail, ultimately pulling it. The soon-to-be ThunderClan leader let out a hiss, and with a large amount of effort, threw all the three people on top of the pile off of him and crawled off the one who had been crushed underneath all of them, muttering an apology.

Only, one thing seemed very wrong.

Instead of standing on four paws like the deputy was accustomed to, he found himself far above the ground, apparently on two…feet. The word came to him just as his hunting instincts did. He frowned, examining himself. He was soon to find that he was not a cat, and instead a twoleg.

A twoleg. He could have barfed at the realization, if not for the fact that he had yet to eat anything that morning since Cinderpaw had been begging for him to take her out to hunt that previous night and morning. He lowered his ears; finding at that moment that he did still have his regular ears and tail, and turned to face the others which had been on the pile.

He found himself face-to-face with a amber-eyed, gray-haired twoleg. He blinked. _G-Graystripe…maybe?_

"Graystripe?" He guessed. "Is that you?"

"Fireheart?" He answered in a confused voice. "I-I was just out with Silverstream when this weird light sucked us up…Am I a…Oh StarClan! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

The one who had been at the bottom of the pile, a white haired _teenager _(the word came into Fireheart's head again, most to his surprise), popped up onto two feet, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Fireheart frowned, but recognized her instantly from the eager look in her eyes. _Cinderpaw. It has to be – and the other has to be Silverstream and…Brackenpaw?_

"Cinderpaw? Silverstream? Brackenpaw?"

"Y-Yes?" A timid sounding voice spoke up. Silverstream, he named the twoleg. That voice was a dead giveaway – and the fact that Graystripe darted over to his and _hugged _her tightly in his _arms. _Fireheart scowled as the new words kept coming into his head.

"I'm here!" Cinderpaw piped in, jumping up and down excitedly at the sight of a new adventure. "I'm here! Hey Fireheart! Fireheart! Do you know what this is? Why are we twolegs? Is this StarClan's doing – oh and hey! Why is it that when I look at anything in this room words keep popping up in my head? Fireheart! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! Yes, Cinderpaw, I'm listening." Fireheart tried to make his voice seem as calm as possible, swallowing audibly. Cinderpaw was his responsibility after all, and though she was a bit too curious for her own good, he couldn't ask for a better apprentice.

The other twoleg, Brackenpaw, Fireheart was sure of now, looked over to Fireheart, apparently trying to look away from the lovers who seemed now oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Where are we, Fireheart?" Brackenpaw asked politely. "I think this is called…a dining room with tables…and other people…a school, I think, for children."

Fireheart slowly nodded, unsure of it himself.

"It seems we have interrupted their dinner." He said, glancing around at the stick-no, 'wands' as his mind identified them, pointed at them. "And I'm pretty sure they are what twolegs would call 'witches and wizards', Brackenpaw. Be careful you two."

"Okay." They both replied in union, obediently following the warriors orders.

Fireheart took a deep breath, steadying himself, and then faced the old man in the room, who his twoleg mind told him looked to be the leader-looking person of the group. He didn't smile, nor did he put out his _hand _to _shake. _Instead he glared in a very non-FIreheart way, his cat ears flattened against his bright ginger hair.

The twinkle in the old man's eyes was unmistakable as he asked,

"May you be so nice as to give me your names?"

Fireheart should have turned around and dragged all of the others with him at that very moment and walked off the school grounds, for the next period of his life would be something he would never forget.

…

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

…

_**A/N:**_** There, done. I don't really know, can you consider that a one-shot? I dunno. Anways, I just felt like it. I don't plan on making this an actual story, though I would appreciate if you would review. Review? Please?**

**Questions? Review.**

**Comments? Review.**

**Critique? Review.**

**Random Word You Want To Say? Review.**

**-.-.-**

**~Wolfy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since there has been a demand for more chapters I've decided to write one…Though I don't understand why you guys like this so much -.- Anywho onward with your reading!**

* * *

…

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**...**

* * *

"May you be so kind as to give me your names?"

Fireheart flattened his ginger ears to his head, frowning under the uncomfortable weight of all the gazes of the twolegs on him. He tried to push the feeling away, as it was much worse when he had first joined ThunderClan with all the warriors staring at him.

"Why should I?" Fireheart asked in a hiss, his tail bristling behind him. "Where are we? And who would you be?"

"I am Dumbledore," The old man, Dumbledore, introduced himself, the twinkle in his eyes getting even brighter, which caused Fireheart to even become more wary. The ThunderClan tom was good at reading expressions, and from this one he knew it was not a person he could trust as of yet. "You are at Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As of why you should tell me your names, young fellow, is because my staff and I don't appreciate when people such as you appear in our school when you could be a threat to the students living here."

"We won't harm anyone." Fireheart assured him. "My name is Fireheart. The other one that's hugging Silverstream is Graystripe, and the female is named Silverstream herself. The one with the white hair is my apprentice, Cinderpaw, and her brother is Brackenpaw, Graystripe's apprentice. We come from…a group of people that don't pay much…attention to this world."

Graystripe's cat ears perked up suddenly and he stepped away from Silverstream, eyes wide, and turned immediately to Fireheart. "Somebody else is coming! I hear that hissing sound from the light that sucked us up again!"

"Well then don't just stand there – move!" Fireheart growled, pushing his friend away just as a pillar of light engulfed the place where he had just stood. Cinderpaw looked with wide eager eyes while Brackenpaw held his sister back from touching it and Silverstream looked concerned and a bit nervous at being around ThunderClan cats _and_ twolegs.

"S-starClan…Y-You…T-t-tiger…claw."

"Bluestar?" Fireheart called out hesitantly. "What happened?"

The blue-haired female with long hair reaching her waist and a slim body stood up on two legs shakily, blinking in shock. "W-what is this? F-First he…now…"

From the floor rose another – this one a man with a scar over his nose and dark amber eyes, glaring at Fireheart with rage. As Fireheart saw the bitterness in this person's eyes, he knew it was Tigerclaw, and from what he had gathered, Tigerclaw had finally tried to kill Bluestar.

He narrowed his eyes but rushed to his leader's side. "Bluestar? What happened? What did he do?" She was silent. Graystripe's yellow eyes lit up in fury and within moments he was lunging at Tigerclaw, grabbing the older man by the collar of his shirt. The two fell to the floor clumsily and tried to get at each other's necks, though they weren't very good at doing anything since they were more used to four paws than two hands and feet.

"You traitor! I knew it!" Graystripe hissed, his hands around Tigerclaw's neck, trying to choke him. "First you murder Redtail and then you start killing anybody who gets in your way of being leader!"

"Well you're one of the cats in my way! Or twoleg in this case, Graystripe!"

"Bluestar, speak to me. Please. Bluestar, are you alright?" Fireheart spoke, trying to get the ThunderClan leader to speak anything that wasn't a mumble of words he couldn't understand very well.

"F-Fireheart?"

Fireheart's ears perked. It was working. "Yes Bluestar, its Fireheart, remember? Your former apprentice? Don't worry, you're not dead. You're fine, Tigerclaw's taken care of."

"Tigerclaw?" Bluestar sounded confused.

"I-I think she's in shock." Cinderpaw said, coming and standing by Fireheart's side, staring down at her leader. "She trusted Tigerclaw; she even made him deputy instead of Whitestorm. If he tried to kill her when she had no protection, he would have succeeded and now that she knows of his betrayal when he was thought to be a loyal strong warrior, her mind shut down."

"Should we help Graystripe?" Brackenpaw asked, looking at Graystripe and Tigerclaw rolling around at the ground, trying to both strangle each other, though not doing a very good job of it. "Or at least restrain Tigerclaw before Graystripe kills him?"

Fireheart narrowed his eyes and turned towards Dumbledore, who he had forgotten was there moments ago, or that they were standing in a dining room full of kit-children. "I don't know you and I don't trust you but Tigerclaw is a threat to the _students _here as you say. You can, er, do whatever you want with him as long as he can't get anywhere near Bluestar."

"Ah, Fireheart, well if you think he would harm someone, then it seems a change is in order. Now, if you could please get your friend to step away from the man I think I could manage to do something."

Fireheart nodded and glanced over at Silverstream before yelling out to his gray-haired friend, "Graystripe!"

Graystripe leaped was on his feet in seconds and jumping away from Tigerclaw. Anger showed on his face as he wrinkled his nose and his eyes were blazing with a rage that couldn't be explained without a swear word in it.

Tigerclaw got to his feet and was about to jump after the younger warrior when suddenly a jet of light flew towards him and all he knew was black as he fell into unconsciousness.

All the other warriors blinked at the frozen traitor, except Bluestar herself, who had curled up into a ball in a fetal position and was mumbling things no one could understand. After a few moments, Graystripe retreated back to the group, not questioning the miracle that had happened because he was too shocked to say anything.

"Now why don't we go settle this matter in my office, shall we? I'm sure we could sort something out as of why you are here, hmm?"

Fireheart slowly nodded in agreement and followed the old man as he walked out of the hall. Fireheart coaxed Bluestar to get up and had to half-drag half-pull the female out of the dining hall. Cinderpaw was only a step behind Fireheart and Brackenpaw walked along with Graystripe and Silverstream who were both holding hands, which Fireheart's mind told him was a gesture of affection in twoleg ways.

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

"So are you saying that you used to be cats?"

Fireheart nodded. "We lived in clans in the forest. There are four clans; ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan. We all live in ThunderClan except for Silverstream who belongs to RiverClan. Bluestar is the clan leader and Tigerclaw was her deputy but…he was plotting to kill Bluestar and I and apparently while I was away he almost succeeded. Graystripe is my best friend and he's, uhh, friends…with Silverstream. Cinderpaw is my apprentice; I'm training her to become a warrior. Brackenpaw is Cinderpaw's sister and Graystripe's apprentice but since Graystripe away all the time I've taken on his training as well."

"Interesting." The old man said, taking some sort of _candy _from the _desk _and plopping it in his mouth. Fireheart looked off to the side, the only thoughts in his head of leaving the unfamiliar twoleg building and go back to ThunderClan.

"Fireheart!"

Fireheart and Dumbledore looked up to see a shoulder-length white-haired girl running up to her mentor, smiling, and jumping up and down excitedly. Fireheart, feeling as if it was right, raised his eyebrow expectantly at his apprentice.

"Yes, Cinderpaw?" He questioned.

"Look! Look at what Graystripe did!" She pointed at the gray-haired warrior-turned-twoleg with amber eyes who was standing near the bookshelf, holding his hands up with his elbows bent, staring wide-eyed at a book floating in the air. Graystripe moved his left hand away from him and the book moved and he frowned at it, a bit shocked and confused.

Dumbledore, by the expression on his face, seemed surprised.

"Ahh, Graystripe was it," Dumbledore said from his seat at his desk, catching the warrior's attention. "How is it you know how to do that? So easily as well even when you're not looking at the book?"

Graystripe frowned again before shrugging; the book still floating in the air following the direction of his left hand. "I dunno. Cinderpaw climbed the, uhh, bookshelf thing and tried to get a book but it fell and so I just pointed at it. I didn't want to mess anything up. Erm, instinct I guess?"

Silverstream nodded in agreement with her forbidden lover. "That's what it looked to me. Can I try Graystripe?"

"Sure."

Dumbledore, Fireheart, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw all watched as Graystripe dropped his hand to his side and the book fell, almost hitting the ground, before it floated back to the same height it had been before. Silverstream grinned at her accomplishment, her ears forward and perked. She held her left hand up and then twirled around in a circle; the book going around with her.

"That," Dumbledore said after awhile of observing. "Has not been done before. Wandless magic so effortlessly, when you know nothing of magic."

Silverstream pointed at the floor and the book followed her finger, falling to the floor, and then stayed still as Silverstream lifted her control over it. She looked at Dumbledore, wanting to know more about the 'wandless magic' he had spoken of while Graystripe kept his eyes on her, smiling like an idiot.

"Would you all like to stay in this school? You could stay in a guest room and wait to see if others will appear while you do and the library would be fully open to you. You could get information from there; maybe even find a way to get back."

Fireheart frowned while his mind deciphered the words, then, slowly, nodded in agreement, finding that it would go to his advantage and his clanmates plus Silverstream. "Alright. But other than looking at books, what else would we do?"

Dumbledore's small twinkle in his eyes appeared as he spoke casually,

"With your skills at wandless magic and with a little practice, you would make great spies for the side of light. The name is Lord Voldemort; a villain who has been terrorizing the people of the wizarding world. If you'd be willing, I'd like you four to go as spies to monitor what his group is doing and report back to me. You could still live at the castle as well while not on missions."

Fireheart's ears tilted to the sides at the idea of being a spy, but it did have meaning. The four of them could find information in the library while Cinderpaw helped Bluestar recover from her shock and the wizards could keep Tigerclaw contained while Fireheart and the others could help the wizards with their Lord Voldemort problem. It seemed like a fair deal, considering how hard it was to keep Tigerclaw from not killing someone, and Fireheart doubted they knew how much of a problem the ambitious tom had been as of late.

Simply put, Fireheart agreed with a simple answer of, "I accept."

* * *

…

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

* * *

…

…**A/N: NO FI-**_**R-**_**EH-**_**E-**_**ART DON'T DO IT /*SHOT*/ *DIES* Aww, ain't that nice. Well, now Graystripe, Fireheart, Sil-**_**V-**_**erstr-**_**E-**_**am (-**_**I- **_**love her and Gray as a pairing. Millie's okay but…I just don't favor it very much. SilverxGray is much more romantic!) and Brackenpa-**_**W-**_** are tangled in Dumbledore's trap of lies and are now spies!**

**What will happen next? **

**Do what said above in the bold, italics and underlined words to find out!**

**:3 **

**~Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's a bit of info just to explain what happened after Silver, Gray, Cinder, Bracken and Fire all got transported to the wizarding world. **

_Tigerclaw: _Being as ambitious as he is, when your enemy and the cat in the way of you getting what you want suddenly disappears and no-one knows where he's gone, what do you think you would do? Basically, taking his chance, Tigerclaw went and tried to kill Bluestar. Since there was no one to stop him, he almost succeeded. Unfortunately for him, big light sucks both of the up before he can kill Bluestar and his plans fails. Then there's the events of Chapter 2

_Bluestar: _Remember how after Tigerclaw betrayed her and tried to kill her in her den but Fireheart stopped her? (This never happened in this story yet) Well now since Tigerclaw attacked her, the same thing sorta happens and she's now all afraid and has trust-issues…But since this is fanfiction….the question is whether or not she will stay like that.

_Cinderpaw: _Remember, she's still Fireheart' apprentice which means she hasn't gotten her leg messed up yet. She's seen Graystripe being saved by Silverstream and does know about their relationship. This is literally right before she goes to meet Tigerclaw by the thunderpath. So Brokenstar's rouges haven't attacked ThunderClan yet or anything like that and Brokenstar is still prisoner :D

_Brackenpaw: _I feel so bad…He's just going along with the flow sort of. He's slightly aware of Graystripe and Silverstream since his mentor was just starting to kind of abandon him or whatever so he's not surprised or anything about them and frankly he is disappointed in his mentor but doesn't say anything about it. He'll kind of just follow Fireheart around to be trained still and his sister, though he will be very important later on

_Silverstream: _I really don't know when she gets pregnant in the books…For now she's not pregnant though so there ya' go.

…

**Okay, so Read and Review please now that that's all done and over with!**

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

"Fireheart?"

Fireheart turned towards the direction of the voice; finding himself to be looking down at Brackenpaw, who stared up at him. Fireheart held back a sigh and instead gave the apprentice a questioning look that told him to continue.

"I was wondering if we were going to continue our warrior training or not…" Brackenpaw asked honestly. "I mean, I would ask Graystripe but you know how he is now."

Fireheart nodded. His best friend, even after turning into a _human _(why did _humans _have so many complicated words Fireheart didn't know. Why not have simple ones that he could actually understand, like twoleg for example because they walked on two legs!)barely talked to his apprentice. Silverstream herself after being at the _castle _for a few days pointed out that Graystripe was basically ignoring his apprentice. Fireheart supposed that the former she-cat must have felt a bit guilty at the lack of attention Brackenpaw got.

"I don't know." Fireheart answered. "I've heard about some of the people here being able to transform into animals but they said it'd take years. Our closest option would be to try that and see if we can go back to our cat forms, and if not then there's not really a way I can train your sister and you when being a huma-twoleg."

"Oh." Brackenpaw looked down at the ground, a saddened look on his face, before it quickly disappeared as he turned and walked away. Fireheart sighed, not enjoying being a human in any way and feeling the same as Brackenpaw.

"Fireheart?"

Fireheart swore underneath his breath, his cat ears flattening against his ginger hair.

"_What?" _He hissed irritably. He looked towards the owner of the voice and then immediately calmed his emotions, feeling slightly guilty for nearly yelling at the only RiverClan member of the group, and smiled at her. "Sorry. What is it Silverstream?"

"Graystripe and I have been, uhh…practicing, er, _wandless magic _and Dumbledore said that we've been making a lot of progress in just these few days and so I asked if we could try _transforming _back into our cat forms and he said it would be fine as long as it wasn't in front of the students." Silverstream looked quite happy in Fireheart's opinion, but as to why the she-cat, or she-human was telling him, he had no idea.

"Yes…?" He questioned, wondering if she wanted to tell him more. She blinked, ears twitching.

"Oh, sorry." She murmured. "I was just _daydreaming. _I was going to ask you about what you were going to do with Bluestar and Tigerclaw now that you're…" She trailed off, not really sure how to put the words, and Fireheart nodded in understanding.

"I'll be sure to talk to Bluestar about our situation." Fireheart informed the former she-cat. "I'll deal with Tigerclaw too. If anybody should do it, it has to be me. He's been trouble enough and this was crossing the line. The sooner we get back to the forest, the better. ShadowClan has been hostile enough and with both the leader and deputy gone, the only thing that could save ThunderClan would be for them to be transported here where they can't exactly fight."

Silverstream peered with a curious look on her face at him, in which he looked back, not sure why the strange look was sent his way. Silently, Silverstream's tail perked up as did her ears and she smiled so suddenly Fireheart was unsure whether the action was a fake or real.

"You'll be a good leader." Silverstream assured him. "But I hope that won't happen for a long time. Now I will be going, I want to get back to my real body as soon as possible!"

"Right." Fireheart said and waved her off with his hand. "Go on. Graystripe is sure to be missing you already." _The lovesick fool'll get himself killed the way he's acting once Tigerclaw hear's word of this. _"Be sure to tell him to come meet me later too. I need to speak with him."

"Okay."

Once again Fireheart was left alone in the guestroom they had taken up and the cat-turned-twoleg took a few minutes to think.

First off, he needed to get the others and himself turned back into cats.

Second, he needed to get the others and himself back home to their respective clans.

Third, he needed to stop Tigerclaw from killing any of them in the process.

Fourth, he needed to help Bluestar recover her mind before Tigerclaw tried to kill her specifically.

Fifth, he needed to make sure Graystripe didn't get caught by Tigerclaw, for if he did, nothing could help the forbidden lovers then.

To say in the least, Fireheart was stressed out. Sighing again, Fireheart sat down and laid his tail across the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples tiredly. Being a human was not fun in any way.

The door opened to the guest quarters again and Fireheart looked up, opening his eyes tiredly. This time he held back his emotions to _scream _out at whoever had walked into the room most likely looking for him, and instead, glared at said person.

Twinkling blue eyes met his. "Hello Fireheart," Dumbledore greeted. "How has your day been? I have heard that the others have made progress on their wandless magic, apparently Silverstream and Graystripe can now _stupefy_ **(1) **things. Cinderpaw was frozen for a while until I came upon them."

Fireheart had no idea what stupefy meant, but since the word frozen was involved, he guessed that it had something to do with how Tigerclaw had been stopped. Nodding, the former tom looked to Dumbledore to continue his little speech, having nothing to say himself.

"Well, what I have come here for was not to tell you of your friend's accoplishments, sadly. What I have come to tell you is that the blue-haired lady, Bluestar as you called her, is now awake in the," Dumbledore paused, thinking, and then looked to Fireheart again. "I suppose you would call it a healing room but we call it the Hospital Wing. She has been asking for you ever since she woke and refuses to talk to Madame Pomfrey or mysel-,"

"You didn't tell me she was awake until now?!" Fireheart snarled, his exhaustion and stress turning into fury. "How long old man?! How long has my leader been awake in that Hospital Wing and you never told me?!"

Dumbledore blinked, as if trying to keep the appearance of a concerned old _grandfather _that Fireheart recognized as an act.

"Only twenty or so minutes." Dumbledore said, waving his hand as if dismissing it as just a small matter, only angering the ThunderClan cat even more. "I wanted to make sure she was fully able to recover enough to speak to you before you cam-,"

"Lies!" Fireheart hissed, standing up from his chair and knocking it back to the floor in the process. Storming past the deceiving Headmaster, Fireheart made way towards the Hospital Wing, not aware that he was using wandless magic already to navigate his way there. **(2)**

Madame Pomfrey glanced up from the strange blue-haired female to glare at the intruder in her room, only to blink and step back from the bed in a hurried rush as the furious ginger-haired man went to his leader's side, paying her not attention. She scowled at him, but understandingly, let him have his peace and walked away to give the two cats-turned-humans a few private moments so that they could speak.

"Fireheart?" A raspy voice came to meet his cat ears. Bluestar gazed up at him warily, as if questioningly whether the ginger-haired twoleg in front of her was indeed her former apprentice. "Is that you?"

"Yes Bluestar." Fireheart said, feeling guilty about not coming to his leader's aid earlier. "Are you alright? Tigerclaw didn't hurt you too badly, did he? I made sure he's nowhere near you so you should be safe now and I'm going to go deal with him soon. He should have never been in Thund-,"

"I will exile him."

Fireheart's eyes widened. "Exile?"

Bluestar looked at him with fierce, determined eyes. "He has tried to kill his leader and he deserves no less! He will be exiled and if he comes anywhere near us or ThunderClan again he will be killed! Now leave me to think about the new deputy, Fireheart. There are lairs and traitors everywhere in our midst, no one can be trusted."

"B-But…what about Whitestorm? He's a good-,"

"No!"

Fireheart's ears flattened against his head at his leader's tone. Torn, he looked sadly down at his leader, not understanding.

"Are you really alright, Bluestar?" Fireheart asked. "Truthfully? I-I think you should just rest for a while, just until we get this sorted out."

"I. Am. _Fine. _Fireheart." Bluestar hissed in unexplainable anger. "Now just please, Fireheart, please, get out. I just-I just need to think."

Sighing, Fireheart left the room thinking about how he was going to have to fix everything, secretly, _again._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**(1): Is it Stupefy or Stupify?**

**(2): Point Me spell, since i'm pretty sure it can be used for that...If not then just pretend its some other spell :3**

**Okay, since I can't seem to get in chapters on time, I'm just going to say this right now: THIS STORY IS NOT UPDATED ON A WEEKLY BASIS **

**Now that that's out, I'm pretty sure I've said everything I wanted to so yeah, Farewell**

**-Wolfy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wondering, do you guys think I should put up Review Replies? Since I'm too lazy to respond to every one of you in PMs…Eheheheh…heheh…heh…*sheepishly grins***

**Any ideas to help me with the plot, by the way? I'm running out of them. TAT**

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O **

"Graystripe!" Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw screeched in union, eyes wide as they saw _it _falling down towards the ThunderClan warrior.

Silverstream screamed.

Graystripe, though, found everything around him going in slow motion. _It _was falling down towards him, less than a few feet away, and he was frozen in place, unable to move in his fear. He could remember exactly how it had happened; he had been stupid and had wanted to try out wandless magic with levitating things into a tower (manly books), but getting a bit cocky, he had put a couch he has summoned with _accio _on top of said tower.

Now the couch was only a foot or so away from his face. A very large, heavy couch that would surely break a few bones.

_Great StarClan, _were Graystripe's last thoughts before the sickening crunch of bones cracking filled the air and he was sent into the land of I-just-passed-out-because-of-a-stupid-falling-couch-that-weighs-more-than-me black out zone.

It was that day that Graystripe vowed to never sit or go anywhere near a couch again, nor to make pranks and have a contest with a certain hyper apprentice to see how many things you could stack up before it fell.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"StarClan that hurt!"

Silverstream gasped and was beside Graystripe before he could blink, nuzzling his cheek, warm tears cascading down her cheeks. She sniffled, brought her head up, and then cuffed the ThunderClan warrior on the ear and scolded him in a playful manner.

Firheart chuckled as he watched them. "I knew that one day he would get himself hurt doing one of his stunts."

"Oh yes, dear mentor," Cinderpaw purred, her voice full of sarcasm. "And like you haven't participated in any of your two's 'little stunts'. I could always count them off if I wanted to."

"Nope." Fireheart said quickly. "Not needed. I have no idea what you're talking about Cinderpaw. Were you saying somethi-,"

"Oi, oi! Do you have to argue here when I've got a foxhearted headache here?" Graystripe moaned, taking a pillow from his bed and chucking it in Fireheart's face. "Now would anyone care to tell me what happened because I'm pretty sure a couch just fell on me and yet I don't see any broken bones."

"Madame Pomfrey healed you." Brackenpaw said, and then added in a pointed manner, "Please don't do that again Graystripe. You scared us half to death, especially Silverstream over here that I haven't really gotten an explanation for…though I kinda figured it out when we arrived but…"

Fireheart and Graystripe's ears perked at this and almost immediately, there was an angry look on Fireheart's face and a guilty look on Graystripe's face, now remembering that he had neglected to train his apprentice nor tell him why he was doing so. Now, he realized, he had just rubbed it in his apprentice's face, showing his care for Silverstream without even glancing at Brackenpaw even once or offering to train him when they figured out how to become cats again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brackenpaw asked.

Graystripe flinched and looked away. "I was afraid…We're ThunderClan and she's RiverClan; it would have never worked out. I couldn't tell anyone-,"

"Then why does Fireheart know and why doesn't he have a problem with it – or better yet why does my own sister know about it when I don't?! She's not even your apprentice and-," Brackenpaw voice rose as did his anger and he suddenly turned his glare to Fireheart. "You! You didn't even mention it!"

"W-Wait Brother." Cinderpaw said, holding her hands up defensively. "I didn't know – I was only there when they met so when he started disappearing from camp I uh, sorta of sneaked after Fireheart when he went to spy on them. I found out just a few days ago…"

Now it was Fireheart's turn to be surprised. "You were spying on me?"

"W-Well…I mean, I was just…curious is all!"

Fireheart glared at his apprentice with accusing green eyes. "Next time inform me of it, then. What do you think would have happened if anyone else were to follow _you _and caught them together? Actually, I've been trying to persuade them to quit it but they," He aimed a glare at Graystripe and Silverstream. "Refuse to do so, and with Tigerclaw roaming about and everything else, it's too risky."

Silverstream stepped away from Graystripe and moved away from his bed until she stood in front of Fireheart and Cinderpaw, an angry look on her face. Cinderpaw blinked, confused, while Fireheart was unsure, now wondering if it was a smart thing to say in front of the RiverClan warrior.

"How dare you accuse us when it was your fault for taking Graystripe anywhere near me in the first place?! If you want somebody to blame then blame yourself!"

"What?" Fireheart said. "What have I done to you?! You can't just blame it on me! Graystripe agreed to go with me to the river and he was the one that fell in! It wasn't my choice you saved him."

"I would have never meant him if you had just suggested to go to another place with your little best friend there! But noooo, the great honorable Fireheat just gets to blame it on us and on how we fell in love when it was his fault in the first place and then has the guts to _deny _it and tell us that we need to get away from each other because its dangerous."

Cinderpaw exchanged looks with Brackenpaw, doubtful. They both knew none of it was true, only that the two warriors were angry and were thinking up any excuse possible to throw at each other until they ran out of excuses.

"It _is_ dangerous! If you got caught you could be exiled or worse."

"We already know the risks, Fireheart." Silverstream told him, a determined look on her face. "That's why we've been careful and that's why we haven't gotten caught. I love Graystripe, no matter what clan he's in, and nobody can change that."

Fireheart scowled, but, defeated, let the matter go.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Brackenpaw commented, talking to his sister. Cinderpaw nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Really, if they don't want to be caught, why doesn't Silverstream join ThunderClan?"

"I'm a RiverClan cat through and through." Silverstream said. "I don't think…I'd like to join ThunderClan. I'd have to relearn hunting and they wouldn't trust me. As long as we're not caught, we're fine."

"Or as long as Bluestar doesn't wake up." Graystripe said jokingly, pointing with a finger towards the hospital bed holding the sleeping leader across the room.

Fireheart rolled his eyes, a catish purr threatening to come out of his throat. "Of course."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

The cats-turned-humans were seated all in conjured-up chairs by Dumbledore in his office, listening as the Headmaster mentioned a mission to Cinderpaw. Cidnerpaw, throughout the whole way, nodded enthusiastically. The phoenix, Fawkes, cawed once from his perch and nipped at Graystripe as the ThunderClan warrior pulled at one of his golden feathers. Fireheart was sure the bird could sense that they had been formerly cats and probably would have thought of him as prey (and still did, though they could stand human food they didn't like it). The bird didn't seem to like them at all, except for Brackenpaw.

"Mission?" Cinderpaw asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Fireheart, I assume it would be okay to take your apprentice away for a bit? I've got an idea…though I don't know if it will work or not, but Cinderpaw is the only one that can do it. It'll be a bit of a hard idea to bring up to the students, but I was thinking of enrolling Cinderpaw in the school to watch over a certain student."

Fireheart raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, the famous Harry Potter that's practically written about everywhere?" He was slightly annoyed, but only _slightly. _Fireheart didn't want for his apprentice to go on making friends and then have to leave them when they figured out how to get home, _if _they ever figured it out.

"No."

The cats-turned-humans exchanged confused looks. Dumbledore, yet again, had that mad twinkle in his eye that pissed Fireheart off (what was he supposed to expect? The old twoleg/human/man acted like he was a scheming foxheart from ShadowClan half the time he had seen him, though it was greatly hidden).

"Then who?" Silverstream asked, speaking for Cinderpaw, who stayed silent. Excitement was in the apprentice's eyes, but she seemed to be scared to speak as though she would think she would get scolded if she did. "We can't think of anyone else that's a student here that we've read or heard about. And why only Cinderpaw? What about Brackenpaw?"

"Yes, Brackenpaw too, but Cinderpaw is the perfect perso-," Fireheart, Graystripe and Brackenpaw all sent the Headmaster glared and he paused, swallowed in a fake nervousness, and corrected himself. "_Cat _as you like to call yourselves. Cinderpaw is the perfect _cat _for the job, her brother does not have…the right enthusiasm."

Brackenpaw eyed his sister, sniffing. "If you make her a student, she'll probably be running around the castle and blowing up things in no time. We can do wandless magic, but she isn't as controlled as Graystripe and Silverstream and I in magic. She hasn't practiced as much…Even Fireheart has had trouble-,"

Cinderpaw cuffed her brother on his ear, hissing, "Shut up!" Tail bristling and ears back, she stood up from her chair and placed herself in front of Dumbledore's desk with a determined air around her.

"I'll do it!" Cinderpaw declared. "I'll be the best warrior I can! Even if I'm not as good as Silverstream or Graystripe or Fireheart or even Brackenpaw, I'll still try my best! I may be a bit clumsy but I promise I won't screw up too bad!"

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkling increasing and Firheart's ticked off, stressed-out mood increasing as it did.

"The boy I want you to be around, to become friends with, and to gain information from, is," Dumbledore said, "Draco Malfoy."

O0OO0Xx…XxO0O0O

…**.**

**Twist.**

**Review?**

**Also…Anybody want a CinderxDraco pairing? I can think of exactly how it works, but it isn't essentially needed. But this was already planned and now the plot is moving along more! Oh, and keep note of Fawkes not liking anyone but Brackenpaw – that will be very important later!**

**Yes, Fireheart is stressed out – with Bluestar, with Tigerclaw, with the problem of them turning into humans, having to figure out the apprentices and keep foolish Graystripe alive; and they all treat him as leader and go to him for help even though he's not really truly leader yet. I mean, with all that, who wouldn't be stressed and a bit pissed off by what he sees to be an insane/annoying old man that's telling his clanmates+Silverstream what to do.**

…**Meep**

**Review? Please? Like, some ideas or to answer the very first question about CinderxDraco pairing that I could include?**

**If you vote yes, it dramatically affects the plot, and if you don't, it dramatically affects the plot**

**:3**

**~Wolfy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so for the Expecto Patronum thing later in the chapter, the reason Silverstream succeeds and Brackenpaw doesn't is because she has more happier memories than him (like meeting Graystripe and falling in love with him and whatever compared to Brackenpaw, who doesn't have as many). **

**Make sense? **

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"So, witches and wizards, may I present to you Cynder Paw, an exchange student from the American school of Dartzfox!" Dumbledore finished his speech on a loud note, as students from all tables clapped and applaud.

Cinderpaw, or Cynder Paw, smiled from her standing position near the Headmaster of Hogwarts, keeping up her façade rather well for a cat-turned-human. Waiting for the clapping to die down, the Headmaster raised a hand for silence.

"Her position in Hogwarts has already been determined earlier. Slytherin!"

The table of Slytherin students seemed to hesitate, as if questioning the decision that they assumed the Sorting Hat had made, but finding the excuse that the Sorting Hat had never been wrong or gone back on a decision as far as they had known before, started to slowly clap and cheer for the new exchange student.

Cinderpaw wasted no time in making her way to the table and poking who Dumbledore had informed her to be Goyle in the shoulder and smiling sweetly at him. Cinderpaw knew that she had been informed that she was pretty, with the long silver hair, pale skin, and soft eyes. Along with the robes, Cinderpaw looked like a cute little angel, and Goyle found that he couldn't refuse said little angel, so he stepped back out of his seat and let the female sit down; right across from Draco Malfoy himself.

Sadly, Goyle could find no other relative seat next to Draco Malfoy, since nobody offered him a seat, and he had to go to the end of the table, far, far away from said pureblood. Cinderpaw held no guilt for the dumb boy or for taking his spot.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired girl smiling at him. "What? Stop smiling, will you? You're annoying. Go somewhere else, girl."

Draco didn't know if Cinderpaw was a pureblood or not, so he couldn't call her a mudblood just yet.

"What?" Cinderpaw repeated Draco, not mockingly, but curious. "Is there anything wrong with smiling? I'm just smiling because I like my life right now, especially when I get to go to the greatest wizarding school in all of Britan! It's like a dream come true!"

Fireheart would be sure to praise Cinderpaw later for her hidden acting skills.

"Well it's…creepy. Go away." Draco said curtly.

Cinderpaw shook her head. "Nope."

By now, more than half the school was looking at them, as if Cinderpaw was crazy for not listening to the pureblood from the Malfoy family. Cinderpaw ignored all the looks and glares, for she was used to it when she was up to usual go-bug-Fireheart-the-moment-before-dawn-to-go-training actions she took.

Draco glared at Cinderpaw.

Blaise Zabini was trying to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully in the background, Pansy was seething and holding her wand tightly in her hand and Crabbe looked lost without his other half, Goyle. Draco glared, knowing he couldn't start a fight with the teachers watching, but also knowing he just couldn't let the girl in front of him do whatever she wanted. It would make his family look bad.

"Go away, girl." Draco said, his voice now holding a demanding tone to it. He swiftly brought his arm and pointed to the other end of the Slytherin table. "Go. Else I'll make you move."

"I don't think you will. You seem too innocent." Cinderpaw said, giving Draco a concerned look before smiling again and holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Cynder Paw. Nice to meet you. You're Draco Malfoy, right, from one of the pureblood families? I'm a pureblood too, but I changed my last name when I got here because it would be really hard for you British wizards to say. It was around eleven letters or something like that; I think it was Greek was what mother said. Wanna be friends?"

Draco gave her an incredulous look, jaw dropping open. He looked as if he didn't know whether he was shocked to hear she was a pureblood, or that he just didn't believe her, or that she acted completely unlike any Slytherin he had ever seen.

The other students stared, surprised expressions on their faces. Even the Slytherin's were a shocked-looking to see the girl propose to be friends with Draco Malfoy of all people, the one kid who could get you kicked out of the school for just looking the wrong way.

Since Draco seemed uncapable to answer for himself, the laughing Blaise Zabini took control by saying, "Aw sweetheart, I believe you've forgotten about me. Why be his friend when you can be mine? I'll treat ya' nice too, kitty." He pointed to her silver hair for emphasis. "You're hair looks just like a cat my mother used to own."

Cinderpaw turned her gaze on Blaise, smile on her face. She seemed not embarrassed nor annoyed by the Slytherin boy, and Blaise took this as a good sign.

"Sure. But I still want to be Draco's-," _–Insert many gasps of shock and jaw dropping here- _"friend."

"No." Draco said.

Cinderpaw frowned. "Why not?"

"No. Go away. It's not happening. I don't care if you're a pureblood," _–repeat action mentioned above for a second time- _"I don't want don't want to be friends with you. You're annoying. _Go away."_

Cinderpaw was never one for obeying or listening to her mentor, so when a pureblood wizard ordered her to do something, which in her standards was ranked far below her mentor, she was no cat-turned-human to obey.

Cinderpaw's previous smile turned to something that the Slytherin's could call a rather sneaky, plotting smirk.

"Nope!"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

While Cinderpaw spent her day following Draco to all her classes since she had so non-suspiciously been given the same classes as him, Fireheart, Graystripe, Silverstream and Brackenpaw all spent their day practicing their wandless magic. They made no more attempts at the game of Tower though, for Graystripe had learned his lesson with that.

So far, they had gotten Accio, Bombarda (Silverstream had accidentally blown up a chair), Point Me, Lumos, Protego, Reducio, Reducto, Rennervate (It was…needed), Reparo, and Wingardium Leviosa.

All four of them were still working on spells like Scourgify, Riddikulus, Silencio, Sonorus (Graystripe seemed determined to know how to do the spell), Stupefy, and, from Fireheart's suggestion, Serpensortia, Sectumsempra and Expecto Patronum

Fireheart wasn't so sure Dumbledore would approve of the spells they were practicing but he knew that if the warriors wanted to defend themselves, they would need to learn and practice the spell; in an enclosed area and not on living things.

The event of Graystripe spawning a small garden snake was rather funny in Fireheart's mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" Brackenpaw shouted, holding up both hands outward. Fireheart watched with the other two warriors as, for the thirteenth time in a row, the apprentice shouted the spell. Fireheart's heart nearly leapt when the small ball of fire-like substance spread out, but instead of doing what it was supposed to do, it formed a sphere and then exploded into the air, blasting the apprentice off his feet.

Graystripe rushed over and helped Brackenpaw up, muttering encouragement, even though he himself hadn't gotten the spell right yet.

"Dumbledore did say it was an advanced spell." Silverstream said. "Maybe we need to practice more before attempting it? It's not as important as the others anyways, right?"

Fireheart nodded, mostly to the apprentice more than anything. "I think we'd better take a break, Brackenpaw. You look exhausted. In fact, we should all take a break. We don't want to be passed out on the couches and miss dinner that the house elves should bring us, do we?"

"No." Brackenpaw replied, but his voice was low, disappointment showing through it.

Graystripe patter his apprentice on his shoulder, giving a sheepish grin. "Well I can't get it right either, so I guess we'll just have to, uh, work on it together."

"Mentor?"

"Yes?"

"You sound like you're uncertain of what you're telling me."

"Yeah…"

"Right."

Graystripe's sheepish expression grew. Fireheart gave him a pointed look and then turned his head towards the one RiverClan female who had gotten sucked up into the human world with them. He motioned over to Brackenpaw, gesturing for her to try next.

Silverstream nodded. "Expecto Patronum!"

Like Brackenpaw only brighter, the spell started to form into a sphere, but to their surprise as Silverstream hesitantly kept her eyes closed and focused, seeming to still be thinking about a happy memory, unknown to her the spell was working.

The blue flames then expanded, but instead of exploding in her face, they swirled around her outstretched arms, and then circled around in in a blue whirlwind, sending all the small items in the room flying through the air and causing Fireheart to gasp, grabbing into the chair in hopes that he wouldn't fall back on his tail.

The whirlwind of blue fire lasted for a while, and then, it blew outwards and as Fireheart gazed on, the human that had once been where Silverstream was gone, but in her place was a glowing, StarClan-looking transparent _tabby _she-cat.

All of the other three warriors in the room blinked.

The tabby meowed.

"Is it just me, or does that look like Silverstream to you?" Graystripe asked, hiding behind the shoulders of his apprentice. "Because I'm pretty sure the spell _isn't supposed to do that!" _

Fireheart could only nod, and another meow erupted in the air, a long sound that suddenly seemed to form into words for Fireheart's cat ears. Flipping his ears straight forward, Fireheart took a step forward to listen better.

"_It worked! It actually worked!" _A familiar voice cheered; the purr of a cat. "_I'm a cat!"_

_Well, _Fireheart thought. _At least all you have to do is think of a happy memory, right?_

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**Yup. **

**Yah.**

_**Y**_**ee haw.**

**Ja, I just did that. Unexpected, right? **

**Review? Please? And I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! Also danke Sakura for the long, long review! Those are my favorite reviews to read :3**

**Oh, and trust me, I haven't forgotten about Bluestar or Tigerclaw yet. They just don't appear for another chapter or so…**

**~Wolfy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for long-ish wait but I got a writers block. So anyways, Megadracosaurus said: **I was kinda suprised when Cinderpaw came in Slytherin. **So I explained my reasons for that and now I'm explaining it to you since it wasn't clearly explained really. Cinderpaw's reason for being in Slytherin was just so she could watch Malfoy, which means she **_never wore the hat and got sorted._** If she did, I think she would be in Hufflepuff or Griffindor. Also, the Slytherin's may think her odd but then again, you can never know when a Slytherin has an alternate objective that nobody on the outside can see which is why they accept her. **

**Okay. Explanation. Check. **

**I've got writers block, so if anyone's got any ideas then I'd be really glad to hear them! Also, I still haven't forgotten about Tigerclaw and Bluestar, trust me. Really. They are there for a reason…Sortof.**

**EDIT: I realized i kinda accidentally got my timeline messed up, so the end of this chapter sort of explains that. Fireheart ISN'T deputy yet because the events with the rogue's and stuff NEVER happened but since a lot of cats became not-so-oblivious to Tigerclaw a lot of them realizes some of his crimes and considers/considered Fireheart deputy because of all his good deeds, along with Whitestorm behind Tigerclaw's back. Will be explained sort-of-more-later-in-the-chapter. I will go fix the mistakes in earlier chapters now!**

**Anywho-**

"Stop following me girl!"

"Come on kitty, why don't you come with me. I'm _much _more interesting than him!"

Cinderpaw matched the steps of Draco, walking just behind him as he tried to fast-walk with a determined and annoyed expression on his face away from her down to his next class. Zabini was just behind Cinderpaw, trying to get her to pay attention to him because he thought her to be cute, and frankly, didn't like cute girls to chase after Malfoy's. Crabbe and Goyle weren't too far behind the three, jogging to try to catch up with the three.

Draco growled in pure annoyance and then spun around on his feet to face Cinderpaw, which almost resulted in the former cat almost smacking face-first into him if not for Zabini with fast reactions grabbing the girl and stopping her before she did so.

Cinderpaw turned and gave Zabini an appreciative look, smiling at him.

Zabini: 1 Draco: 0

Zabini returned the smile, but was slightly disheartened as the silver-haired girl turned away far too soon for his liking and returned her attention to Draco Malfoy of all people. Zabini blinked, frowned, then sighed in defeat and stepped back to the sidelines where Crabbe and Goyle stood uncertainly.

"Would you just stop following me and go bug somebody else already you annoying puppy!"

_Puppy? _Cinderpaw barely stopped herself from hissing and scratching Draco's face off with her long nails. She liked him, but if he was going to call her one of those _mutts _then he wouldn't survive long enough to cry for his daddy. Cinderpaw was not some stupid dog, she was a cat – and an energetic enthusiastic one at that. Calling her a puppy of all things was an insult to her very soul.

"Puppy?" Cinderpaw asked, her voice stone cold as she glared at Draco, yet still having that now-deadly seeming smile on her face that told Draco she was serious and about to murder somebody – mainly him. "Puppy?! _I may follow you like some stupid dog-puppy-mutt thing but I swear if you call me a foxhearted puppy one more time I'll leave you so torn and bloodied you won't even be able to go cry to your little poor daddy for help_!"

"Holy shit." Zabini said, wide eyed.

_Holy shit_ was exactly what every single person but Cinderpaw was thinking. _Where did the nice little Cynder Paw go? _

Draco Malfoy went even paler than he already was, if that was even possible, and shrunk despite himself lower to the floor underneath Cinderpaw's light smile and fiery gaze. He found that his previous insults towards the supposed pureblood had slipped his mind, and now all he saw was the thoughts of get the Merlin out of there.

Suddenly, to Draco and Zabini's surprise (Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb and stunned by the fact that Cinderpaw had just turned from good girl to bad girl), Cinderpaw stepped back and then gave a small bow of apology.

"Sorry." She said. "I just…really hate…puppies."

If Draco were in some sort of muggle TV show or in a story or book someone was writing, he would have twitched incredulously, but since he wasn't, he just stared with a blank look on his face.

"I could have you expelled from this school you know." Draco said, his normal arrogant attitude coming back to surface, causing Zabini to frown decidedly before shrugging to himself and walking down the hall towards his next class. "My father wor-,"

"My father works at the ministry and if you do anything against me or yell at me again I'll have you expelled, got it annoying girl?!' is what you would say, right?" Cinderpaw said, still managing to have a bright outlook on things as she smiled. Draco glared at her, and in one gesture with a thrust of his hand, sent Crabbe and Goyle scrambling down the hall, obeying their leader's orders to get the hell away.

Draco stepped closer to the female, only slightly taller than her, meaning to be intimidating. Cinderpaw sniffed in what could be called a delicate way and wrinkled her nose before staring up at him, a frown on her face.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I've seen far more intimidating sights than you." Cinderpaw said confidently. "Compared to what I've seen, you're nothing compared against Brokenstar. Even your mouse-brained Dark Lord Voldemort isn't as bad-,"

Cinderpaw yelped as she found herself shoved back against the wall and then a hand at the collar of her shirt (robes?) keeping her there but not choking her. Cinderpaw blinked, looking up at Draco, who suddenly seemed furious.

Draco hissed, his face right in front of hers. "Don't you dare talk about the Dark Lord or utter his name so casually _puppy_!" _–Cue struggling female here trying to smack smug male across head- _"You have no idea how many people he's killed or just how many families he's ruined! Just stay away from business that's not yours, stupid girl! And stay away from me or I swear I'll kill you myself. You're probably just some muggleborn who happened to transport into the Great Hall with one of your cruddy magic tricks anyways!"

Finally managing to thrust her hand forward and grab the edge of Draco's robes, surprising him, she hissed, pulling him down roughly to her eye-level, so close their noses were nearly touching. Both looked as if they wanted to strangle each other, and they were hardly aware that the next class period had already started.

"Well you sure sound fond of Voldemort." Cinderpaw said, her voice holding only a small bit of anger that Draco could detect. "Why is that? Why don't you just be friends with me? And why in St-why would you kill me for trying to help you!?"

Draco let go of her and pushed away, managing to get her grip on his robes loosened enough for him to pull away and stand back a few feet. "Just leave me alone. I don't need any of _your _help. Just stop following me. Else you're getting a hex in your face. Got that, Paw?"

Cinderpaw hissed. "Why won't you just be friends with me? _Why _is it so hard to believe that someone actually likes you?! Why Draco? Really, I don't care about your father or what in the world he does or even if he works for Voldemort because I know he does – it's as plain as day to see it! I don't care about that and I don't care about what your father thinks! I want to know you! I want to be friends with you!"

Draco seemed stunned momentarily, before coming back full force, anger written all over his face; his voice getting to yelling point just as Cinderpaw's had.

"No! Why would I want to be friends with some annoying girl anyways!? All my friends are Death Eaters and anyone who isn't dies so just stay away from me already you stupid girl!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

"So what – you want to die!? Just so for a short amount of time you can be friends with me even if I ignore you the whole time for the filthy mudblood you are? I'm not allowed to have true friends and my father says I have to focus on training – I don't have time for you! The moment my father or the Dark Lord found out I was attached to someone who they don't know you'll be taken and killed!"

"So?" Cinderpaw snorted. "Are you really so dependent on your father and the Dark Lord and so weighed down by them that you can't even make your own decisions? Wow, and I thought I was talking to Draco Malfoy here, not Malfoy the Coward."

Draco's face went red with anger and his hand went for his wand in his pocket but came up blank. He had no time to think about his missing want though, since he found his dear female companion holding it with an angered look on his face with her hand before chucking it across the width of the hallway and…

Out of the window.

Out. The. Fucking. Window.

Draco couldn't stop himself anymore. A girl, an annoying one, could not just throw his wand out a window and insult him and call him a coward all in the timespan of twelve minutes. He wouldn't stand for it.

With his emotions raging, Draco lunged for her throat.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**(A/N: It would be so good just to end it here…so I will…but not before this)**

Bluestar frowned as the thoughts from Tigerclaw's betrayal swarmed around her mind, and the words of Fireheart trying to bury themselves in her mind, repeating over and over again. She was confused, worried, and frightful even of the situation she was in, and all she could see was the dark tabby tom pinning her down and going for her throat.

Her blue ears flattened against her strangely blue hair.

_Fireheart…What should I do? I've trusted Tigerclaw all this time and now…now I know he was the one who killed Redtail and…Ravenpaw's gone. How could I have not realized it sooner?! How?_

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to place her thoughts in the right order, but only saw the menacing eyes before her and the claws riddled with her blood restraining her from getting away from her fate – her death.

Bluestar's eyes shot open and she whimpered.

_Traitors. _She thought. _I trusted him and he betrayed me! He was the strongest warrior in all the clan and he betrayed me! I-I can't trust…I can't trust anyone. Not even Fireheart. He could attack me at any time too, StarClan only knows if he's hiding his real intentions just like Tigerclaw…_

Little did Bluestar know, since Graystripe was aware of Tigerclaw's crimes, most cats who had gotten the clue already considered Fireheart the deputy from all the good deeds he had done and the loyalty he had showed. A few cats had even mistakenly called Fireheart the deputy of ThunderClan by accident when they had forgotten about Tigerclaw, but always quickly corrected themselves, embarrassed.

From the attention he had gotten, Fireheart sometimes referred to himself as deputy mistakenly but always reprimanded himself and said that Tigerclaw was the deputy, not him.

Now that Tigerclaw had attacked Bluestar, all the cats of ThunderClan fully considered Fireheart the deputy, even if Bluestar hadn't named him, but if Bluestar didn't name him deputy, Fireheart wouldn't gain the priviliges and ThunderClan would have no official deputy.

Fireheart knew of these problems. He also knew that Bluestar was breaking, very slowly, and since no one was there to save her when she was attacked by one of her most 'loyal' warriors, Bluestar wouldn't last long.

_No. Nobody is to be trusted. _Bluestar thought, her anger rising again against the flash of fangs in her memory that had resurfaced again. _No warrior is to be trusted. I will not let ThunderClan be ruled by a cat that will kill them all, no matter if they are all traitors or not. I will carry on the will of my ancestors and I will keep ThunderClan safe!_

Far away, Fireheart was on a mission to find Bellatrix Lestrange.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**o-o OOOOOHHHHHH~!**

**Teehee**

**Bluestar only made Fireheart deputy the first time because he saved her – this time he wasn't there to save her. Hahahahahaha plot bunnies of dooooomm!**

**Oh, and yeah, Fireheart went bai-bai on a mission to find Bella because I'm just awesome like that and I basically just left you with three cliffhangers sort of. I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and follows! I really enjoy reading all your comments!** **It makes my day. Also,** Brackenpaw **likes Dragons. Don't ask why. It appears in next chapter. I just felt like it because I like dragons and I can just imagine kitty Brackenpaw riding a dragon with golden eyes over Hogwarts.**

**TAT Imagination can destroy your mind sometimes.**

**~Wolfy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm-so-sorry-but-I-had-to-but-don't-worry-I'm-a-fan-of-Draco-so-it's-all-okay-even-if-I'm-evil-and-you-will-probably-cry-from-laughing-so-hard-yay**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Cinderpaw, being an apprentice of a warrior with honed instincts and a quick-thinking mind that sometimes sprouted foolish ideas, saw the hands going for her throat. There was one thing Cinderpaw hadn't expected from Draco and that was for him to try to maim her, kill her, or just anything near that, and at that moment she realized he was.

Being in the most unexpected situation, Cinderpaw was too surprised to realize that her body automatically sidestepped without her really thinking about it. Draco hadn't even fallen to the floor before he was lunging for her again. Cinderpaw's eyes widened; she was far to close to him to move out of the way and she didn't exactly know how to fight as a human besides clawing him with her sharp nails – of which couldn't be used because of the closeness.

In total, Cinderpaw was screwed until she could manage to get some distance between them, but since Draco was currently going for her throat, rage blinding him, she doubted she could escape with some sort of injury.

Hands met her throat, knocking her back, and Cinderpaw and Draco fell back onto the ground with Draco's hands pushing down against her throat and her head slammed back against the floor.

_Family problems much? _Cinderpaw couldn't help but think as her hands went to his wrists, trying to get him to release the pressure as she coughed, choking. _StarClan I don't think I can…I can't fight like this!_

Cinderpaw struggled against Draco, kicking and trying –_trying- _to get his hands away from her throat that was restricting her breathing. Dizziness was already in her head, disorientating her. Cinderpaw's eyes met Draco's, and in that moment, the pressure on her throat hesitating for just a few seconds – long enough for Cinderpaw to nail him in the crotch with her knee.

Draco yelped and half-fell half-rolled to the side off her and Cinderpaw, gagging on the bile that threatened to come up from her stomach, hardly looked at him as her survival for getting oxygen was more important. Draco hissed in pain, still on his side beside her while Cinderpaw looked over at him, panting.

"Y-you just…" Cinderpaw said, wincing. "Tried to...kill me."

Draco glared, though made no effort to attack her again. "Shut up and forget it, puppy." He said, his voice cold but not mocking. Cinderpaw gave a small glare, but had no energy left in her madly beating heart to smack him. "Don't say a thing about me, got it? Just stay away from me or next time I really will kill you. You just got in a lucky strike."

"Not admitting that you lost, huh? Or that you just went berserk over the fact that you really can't do anything yourself? Or that you're a _coward?!"_

"_Shut up!"_

Cinderpaw gave Draco one last glare before giving up, not wanting to find out whether he really would kill her or not, and got to her feet. He stood up just as she did, glaring, before glancing over to the window she had chucked his wand out of.

"Don't you dare mention _anything about this _puppy." Draco hissed. "Or I will personally deal with you myself. Also," He pointed with one finger towards the open window, the angered expression on his face growing. "Go get my bloody wand or I swear I'll hex you into next week _puppy_."

Cinderpaw frowned, but knowing that it would be worse to get into any more trouble than there already was, took up her usual smile that everyone else in the castle except for her fellow clanmates had always seen; a fake mask to cover up who she really was. Draco frowned at this, muttered something under his breath, and then scowled at her.

"And stop bloody smiling like that." Draco said.

"Nope!" Cinderpaw said, forcing herself to rein back her own emotions and bring out her happy energetic side. "But I will go get your wand for you, but what am I supposed to say when somebody catches me with your wand?"

Cinderpaw left out the part about her not having a wand because she didn't need one.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Draco demanded. "Just go get it already! Give it to me at dinner since I can't go to any of my classes without it."

Cinderpaw didn't reply, and turned to walk down the hall that would lead her outside, but then paused, gaining a sincere look on her face as she turned back to Draco, who resisted the urge to irritably raise an eyebrow.

"So can I be your friend?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Are you an idiot you stupid-," Draco stopped himself, then took a breath to calm himself down, thinking that it would be bad to disgrace the Malfoy family by looking so disgruntled in front of a girl of all things. "No!"

"Please?"

"Are you a suicidal mudblood or something?" Draco growled, about ready to strangle her again. "Go away! I'm not having your blood on my hands when you die."

Not saying a thing, Cinderpaw turned and left.

It was only later that Draco would realize Cinderpaw hadn't just brought out her own wand and levitate his wand back up to the window.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Get my wand, he says, get my wand because I'm a stupid coward who can't do anything and I can order you around just because you're some stupid mutt, he says." Cinderpaw grumbled to herself as she walked outside the school, careful to check for anyone who might be around as she went and stood next to Draco's wand, glaring at it. "Stupid wand."

Usually Cinderpaw had a positive outlook on everything, even Tigerclaw who was a murderer, which was saying something, but Draco seriously erked her to the point that she could probably give him a good wound to think about and not regret it.

To her, Draco was like some ShadowClan leader's spoiled son who thought he could do whatever he wanted, and personally needed some ThunderClan warrior to smack his head into a rock to convince him that he was not some rich spoiled brat and wasn't above everyone else.

As Cinderpaw glared at Draco Malfoy's wand, she had the sudden urge to snap it in half.

_Well, _she thought, one of those foolish apprentice thoughts surfacing, _he did say go get his wand. He never said it had to be in one piece…or be not burned…or not be covered in bird poop…_

Cinderpaw grinned.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Cinderpaw walked into the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

Draco glared at her late arrival and watched as she walked to the Slytherin table, fully knowing all eyes were on her since she was arriving halfway through dinner, and sat down across from Draco like she always did. Zabini, who had been in the hallway with them for the tiny beginning of the argument-starting frowned as he realized just how coldly Draco was looking at the oblivious-seeming girl.

And then she held out a wand.

Draco Malfoy's wand.

The whole Slytherin table froze, all their eyes on the _white _wand. The bird-poop covered wand; poop that was surely not an owls. They all recognized the shape of the wand though, and seeing to who Cinderpaw held the wand out to, scared them.

It was Draco Malfoy's wand, covered in bird poop; and the one who was holding the wand out to its owner was grinning maliciously like their was no tomorrow.

"Well," Cinderpaw said slyly. "You never _did_ specify how you wanted your wand to be."

The look on Draco's face was enough to make the all the Slytherin's within seven seats of him, even Crabbe and Goyle, drop their silverware and make a run for the entrance to the Great Hall. A few stayed, but only at the very edges of the table, while others glared warily from their positions near the Ravenclaw table.

The other three houses stared at the Slytherin's like they had finally cracked since they couldn't see what Cinderpaw held out to Draco, only knowing that the girl had given Draco _something_.

Draco's death glare landed on Cinderpaw, and in a quick movement, he snatched his wand from her hand and stood. The students were aware the teachers were watching them, and Draco was aware that if he started a duel it wouldn't turn out too good. So instead, Draco stood his ground, fury written all over him, while Cinderpaw stood all the while, happy and smug.

Finally, Draco spotted something that he could insult the silver-haired girl about.

"Hey, aren't those _bruises _on your neck I see there?" Draco laughed. "What? Did you hurt yourself trying to climb up a tree to fetch a little birdy?"

Cinderpaw only smiled. They both fully well knew that was not where the bruises that literally looked like purple hands were from. Pity for Draco, Zabini managed to sneak up behind him and give a questioning look towards Cinderpaw.

"Those look like somebody strangled you." Zabini said suspiciously, looking from Draco bird-poop wand and the bruises on Cinderpaw's neck. He was silent for a while, considering his options, before saying quietly, "Getting revenge for things is what Slytherin's do."

Cinderpaw and Draco quickly lost their smug expressions. For what Zabini implied, they could get in huge trouble for and Cinderpaw's first mission would be failed and she couldn't allow that.

"Oh, the bruises?" Cinderpaw said, acting innocent. "Don't worry. It was a boggart."

One of the excuses Cinderpaw had learned to use; boggarts. Since the Slytherin's didn't know what her worst fear was, they couldn't accuse it of being a lie, and she knew nobody would dare ask her about her worst fear.

Zabini glanced to Draco, then back to her hopeful face and sighed. "Fine. I believe you…but still, why haven't you killed her yet, Draco?" (1). His voice was slightly sarcastic, but doubtful at the same time.

Draco never took his eyes away from Cinderpaw's, and answered with, "Just sit back down. We're going to get detention if we stand here any longer. Go call the fools that ran away and shit their pants back over here already."

"Yeah." Cinderpaw chipped in. "I don't want a detention."

She sat down in her seat, and Draco followed the action, though neither made a move to eat until all the Slytherin's returned to the table, and even then Draco just glared and Cinderpaw smiled.

When the students were dismissed from the hall, Cinderpaw followed Draco around yet again, no matter the weird looks she was getting from Zabini. Soon the news of what the Slytherin's had seen had spread around the whole school of Draco Malfoy's wand being pure white from bird poop and being handed to him by the new transfer from Dartzfox.

"So," Zabini growled as soon as the day was over and Cinderpaw and Draco Malfoy stepped foot into the common room and were surrounded by the other Slytherin's. "Are you going to tell us what really happened with you two and why in Merlin's beard Cynder Paw had _your_ wand?"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**1: I don't know how he refers to Draco so…We're goin' with that, or if somebody could tell me because otherwise it's staying with just "Draco" instead of "Malfoy"**

**Teehee**

**I'm sorry I couldn't resist. 'dat mental picture *falls out of chair laughing***

**Draco and Cinderpaw's little plot in this story is very slowly growing. Orginally, this was going to start out with Fireheart and Bella/Bellatrix (I like to call her Bella though…Don't know why) but I forgot that it was on a different computer…Now I have to go get that part of the story tomorrow so it'll probably be in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**Poor Draco get nailed where the sun don't shine :D**

**Lol, why do I feel so smugly happy about that?**

**~Wolfy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, Brackenpaw to Gringotts, Fireheart to Cemetery, Cinderpaw to Slytherin and Silverstream and Graystripe to the library/undecided :D**

**I like dat Necklace ;D (You will understand when you read the chapter) Don't know why but I was thinking of Yami Bakura when I was writing that…TAT**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Back off Zabini." Draco growled, shoving the Slytherin back.

Zabini raised an eyebrow and then pointed towards Cinderpaw's neck where the hand-like bruises lay. The rest of the Slytherin's surrounding them, curious to know what their answer would be, waited anxiously for a response.

"Then what about that, huh? You don't just get _bruises _that look like somebody's _strangled_ you from nowhere!" Zabini accused. "And the only person I can think of actually having an opportunity to do that is _you. _Don't lie, Cinderpaw. You'd have to go at least halfway across the castle just to _find _a boggart, let alone actually run into one. You're both lying.

"So, what happened? If you don't admit to it, I'm going to tell the Headmaster exactly what happened before I left because I'm not going to allow you to just go and strangle her for Merlin's sake! I may be a Slytherin but I don't try to _kill people!"_

Draco shrugged, looking unconcerned under all the gazes of the Slytherin's in the common room. He glanced over at Cinderpaw, whose face was blank, probably in thought. He noticed that truthfully even a few feet away from Cinderpaw he could see that the bruises _did _look like somebody had strangled him.

Draco turned his gaze back to Zabini. "It was a mistake. She got what she deserved and so did I. Now my wands ruined; it was tossed out the window when some stupid Gryffindor's came by and then they jumped us. I didn't help her. She got her revenge by messing up my wand. Satisfied?"

By the glare Zabini got and the nodding from Cinderpaw, Zabini backed down reluctantly and let them pass through the crowd which parted to let them through. Each person pushed and stood on their tip toes to try to see the bruises on Cinderpaw's neck, of which she held no shame to try to hide.

"Is it really true Cynder?" One brave girl called out from the crowd just as she was about to walk up the stairs. Draco stopped mid-step and Cinderpaw turned around, a small frown on her lips. She would fail her mission if she said yes, and she had gotten what she wanted when she had ruined Draco's wand so – she had no grudge against him any longer.

Cinderpaw nodded. "I don't like Gryffindor." She said, not confirming it nor denying it, and continued on her way.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"You want me to go to Gringotts? What in StarClan is that?" Brackenpaw asked.

"It is a wizarding bank, where you can get money and other valuables that you store in your vault." Dumbledore said. "You're the only one that can do this, since you can turn into your cat form already and you have the darkest pelt; you can easily slip past and you shouldn't be detected since you aren't an animagus." (1)

Brackenpaw shuffled nervously in the chair, glancing at the ground before looking back up, eyes showing concern. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to find something."

"Find something?" Brackenpaw asked, confused at the vague description.

"That is something only you will know. You will know what you need to find as long as you wear this necklace around your neck. It will disappear when you change into your cat form though, so don't worry."

"That looks like gold."

"It is."

Brackenpaw picked up the suspicious-looking gold necklace from Dumbledore's desk and sniffed it, then held it in front of him, narrowing his eyes at it as if it could curse him. Dumbledore chuckled at the apprentice's alertness and waved his wand, levitating the necklace away from Brackenpaw and slipping it over his head.

Brackenpaw stared at the piece of gold around his neck. It was a gold ring with a skull of some sort of small rodent in the middle laying against his chest, and off to the sides of the skull were a ruby and an emerald.

"This looks…expensive." Brackenpaw said. "What's with the skull?"

The mad twinkle in Dumbledore's eye shined. "It was a thief's necklace. It was said that the thief could steal anything and everything, but when he died his necklace was lost to the world. I found it in an old Egyptian tomb when I was just a young boy like you. It shall help you find what you need within Gringotts and should successfully hide you from the goblins as long as you will it to."

Brackenpaw's cat ears turned sideways in disapproval. "I don't want a thief's necklace…It's spells a bad omen. StarClan would disapprove."

Dumbledore frowned at the cat-turned-human's godly ancestors, confused, but quickly hid the look. "Yet you are wearing it now, dear boy," Dumbledore said, gesturing with his two hands towards the necklace around Brackenpaw's neck. "And nothing bad has happened to you, has it?"

"No…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then, now that that's settled, I shall leave you to it, Brackenpaw."

Brackenpaw silently determined that he could not win the carefully hidden 'argument' and gave up, nodding and leaving the Headmaster to his things, scowling at the thief's necklace. He usually wasn't one to get annoyed, just as his sister wasn't, but said necklace gave him a very bad feeling deep in his stomach.

Brackenpaw grabbed the necklace and tried to pull it off above his head, deciding that he would rather have it in his pocket rather than around his neck.

He blinked, surprised. The necklace stopped just above his ears, as if hitting an invisible barrier.

"What the…" Brackenpaw said, tilting his head and trying to take the necklace off, only to meet the 'barrier' again. "Oh StarClan don't tell me I can't take this thing off…"

Trying to get the necklace off yet a third time, Brackenpaw finally gave up after a failed attempt and let the skull and jewels sit on his chest as they hung from the gold loop. Trying not to get too depressed by the fact that he couldn't take the blasted thing off, Brackenpaw tried to look to the positive side of things: it would disappear when he turned back into his original form.

_Hopefully_.

Brackenpaw really hoped that was the truth, for if not he would be stuck with the new accessory for a very, very long time.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Crazy lady? _Check. _Wand jabbed between shoulder blades threateningly? _Check. _Sanity still there? _Check.

Fireheart breather slowly, his cat ears perked for every movement of sound he could hear since he was, at the moment, gagged and blindfolded by the one insane Bellatrix herself who found pleasure in finding a new pet.

Fireheart had been wandering around the place Dumbles had sent him, the cemetery, when a certain women had practically broke his spine when she had stabbed him with the sharp point of his wand and then demanded to know who he was and how he got past the wards and why he had a cat tail and ears.

"My lord," Bellatrix seemed to bow, because Fireheart's forehead was suddenly slammed into hard floor rather suddenly as he was forced to his knees. "I have brought you the intruder who bypassed our wards."

"Take the blindfold off him, Bella." A voice which Fireheart guessed was Voldemort's was since the hissing immediately sent his cat ears on edge, flattened back against his head in discomfort at the hissing.

Just as the sentence ended, the black cloth was uncaringly ripped away from his head and Fireheart gasped at the sudden light of a lit wand (lumos?) that hit his eyes. Wincing away and still unable to talk because of the gag, Fireheart drew back. Bellatrix didn't seem to like this though, for she kicked him forward towards the snake-like man who sat upon some sort of throne. Now that Fireheart could get a better look at the place, he could tell he was in a large chamber with stone walls and was the only one in the room besides Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eater, Bellatrix.

If Fireheart was just with an old friend, he would have raised an eyebrow for the lack of Death Eaters in the room. Surely Voldemort was smarter than this, or maybe he was just going to kill Fireheart; Fireheart didn't know which one, but he hoped it was the first option.

Fireheart's green eyes met red.

_StarClan please don't let me die. I've still got to help Bluestar!_

Thankfully, his prayers were answered.

Voldemort stared crudely at Fireheart. "Bella, I demand to know why you've brought me a muggle of all things…with cat ears."

_Muggle? I'm not a muggle! _Fireheart thought, panic rising. _Spell, spell, what spell can help me get out of this situation?!_

Fireheart was wearing muggle clothes, he had to if he wanted to get through the muggle civilizations he crossed. He'd had no choice to.

Bellatrix bowed again from her position beside the gagged Fireheart. "He is not a muggle, my lord. He would not have been able to pass the wards, my lord, but neither should any wizard or magical creature and I am positive that no one has broken the wards, my lord."

Fireheart really shouldn't have walked into a cemetery of all things. He was starting to think Dumbledore had wanted this to happen.

Voldemort's red eyes turned accusingly towards Fireheart, which made his heart nearly skip a beat. Snakes could kill cats and Fireheart did not like snakes no matter if Ravenpaw as an apprentice had proved he could kill one or not.

The cloth that was tied around his mouth was removed and Fireheart didn't resist gasping for breath, taking in as much air he could get down his throat at once. He couldn't easily breath through his nose since he had gotten a small cold wandering around trying to find the StarClan-damned cemetery.

"Check the wards again." Voldemort ordered. "There is no possible way to just walk through a ward without breaking it."

_And it's supposed to be impossible to do wandless magic to the extent I can too. _Fireheart thought. _…I wish Dumbledore had told me what a 'ward' was. Then I'd actually know what I apparently walked through that was impossible. A barrier, maybe?_

"My lord," Bella said, catching Fireheart's attention. "What shall I do with him? Shall I kill him or can I throw him in the dungeons?"

Fireheart's cat ears flattened against his head at the prospect of being killed or being thrown into a dungeon which his mind somehow identified as a prison which would mean he would be trapped until either Voldemort decided to do something with him or he was rescued, which was unlikely. Fireheart was really starting to hate the mission he was assigned.

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes, seeming to glare at Fireheart.

_They're still talking like I'm not here… _Fireheart thought, resisting the urge to throw a curse at Bellatrix for stabbing him in the back with her wand earlier (who knew wand-tips could be so bloody sharp?).

"Tell me your name, boy." Voldemort demanded.

_Boy? _Fireheart thought. _But I look like I'm twenty-something…according to the others. This is mouse-brained! Stop panicking and think! Which spell? What spell?!_

Fireheart glared at Voldemore, refusing to give his name; Voldemort wouldn't believe him anyways if he did say Fireheart so it didn't really matter. Voldemort seemed a bit angered by this, Fireheart noted quickly, for there was a wand pointed at his head and the first sounds of the crucio curse.

"Cru-,"

_Sectumsempra!_

Fireheart wasn't exactly aware, per say, of what the spell would do to a person, only that it was very deadly and was a dark spell that he had found in some old book. Voldemort and Fireheart watched almost transfixed as Bellatrix screamed as she was hit and was sent flying back, blood flying in the air. The witch landed on her back on the ground, a large bloody gash across her entire chest and stomach, in shock as she looked down at her wound.

_Holy StarClan I'm dead. _Was all Fireheart could manage to think, his eyes fixed on the sight of Bellatrix's blood pooling around her.

With not one look back towards the Dark Lord, Fireheart got to his feet and took no hesitation in running out of the room.

_StarClan let me live please let me please please please!_

Fireheart ran down a hallway and came face-to-door with two giant double doors which he assumed was the entrance to the building and pushed them open, dashing out into the new morning; the sun just barely risen.

The doors opened up to the cemetery of which Fireheart ran through.

He almost got to the street when a green spell whizzed past his ear, narrowly missing him. Fireheart spun, narrowly dodged yet another killing curse, and then pointed his finger at the very angry looking Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedavra!" Fireheart cried out, finding no other choice but to use the deadly spell. Voldemort avoided the spell, though his expression seemed to change as he realized Fireheart _didn't have a wand. _

The spell's color changed from green to red. _Crucio_, Fireheart thought.

Fireheart ducked underneath a spell and then turned tail, literally and ran again. More spells were shot at him, but luckily with a moving target Voldemort wasn't an expert shot, though he was far too close with his spells for comfort.

_Dueling Voldemort was not on my mind when I accepted this mission! _Fireheart thought frantically, crossing the street and running for his dear life. Then, just as Fireheart spun to try to see where Voldemort was, the spell hit him.

Fireheart crumpled to the ground, screaming.

He barely recognized Voldemort's blurry form when he walked up, wand in hand and pointed at Fireheart. A dark chuckle was heard just before Fireheart's vision went flickered, blurry, and then went black and Fireheart passed out.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**1: None of the warrior cats are animagus because the cat forms **_**are **_**their original forms, so really if anything then their human forms would technically be their animagus forms if you really wanted to be scientific about it…But anyways, right now only Brackenpaw, Silverstream and Graystripe can transform into their kitty forms.**

**Okay so I just wrote 3 chapters today (this is the second one. I have the next chapter written out already) and I have to say, cliffhangers are my thing…**

**If you guys liked this chapter, you're going to love the next one XD **

**Anywho, review? Please? I like reviews because it moves my story up on that little review list you get when you choose 'Reviews' for Sort By. I'd like this story to be at the top because then more people will read it! Which means I'm aiming for over 39 reviews at this point in time **

**Could you guys help me get there?**

**Next Chapter: Cinderpaw & Draco – The Unbreakable Vow**

**~Wolfy**


	9. Chapter 9

…

**Should I name the chapters I put up instead of just having Ch 1, Ch 2, Ch 3, Ch 4, etc.? **

**Also, I like Blue x Oak…One of my fav pairings! Poor Oakheart D: Why'd he have to die? I hate you rocks and Tigerclaw! . I also wish Ravenpaw was in more of the books. He just kinda…disappeared and he was like, one of the big side characters too…**

**Also, for a fun fact, my favorite HP character is Neville Longbottom because him and the sword and the Nagini scene are awesome and because Neville totally tuned badass in the Deathly Hallows**

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Paw?"

Cinderpaw perked up at her 'last name'. She blinked, turning her head to look at the Slytherin who had come down the stairs to the common room. Draco Malfoy walked towards her and set himself down on the couch, and gave her one of his snobby I'm-better-than-you looks.

"What do you want? I still need to fill in the notes I didn't get in transfiguration." Cinderpaw said, her voice normal, not annoyed in the least.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" Draco demanded.

Cinderpaw nearly flinched. "You don't…deserve it. I told you, I want to be your friend, and friends don't betray each other. Sure, you might have tried to kill me, but that wasn't you, that was just your anger. I got my revenge anyways by messing with your wand."

"Messing with a wand doesn't compare to the fact that I…tried to kill you." Draco said, his voice holding an unreadable tone to it that Cinderpaw guessed was either guilt or sadness. Cinderpaw was about to say something when Draco looked up, his eyes meeting hers, a pleading look in his eyes. "I'm not a killer, am I?"

Cinderpaw held his gaze steadily, somehow knowing that he was hiding something far beyond her understanding.

"No, you're not."

Draco flinched at the words. Cinderpaw didn't know why, and the look on his face was unlike any she had seen before; this person was desperate and willing to do anything to save whatever it is he wanted to save.

The common room was silent for a while as Cinderpaw and Draco sat awkwardly across from each other on opposite ends of the same couch. Minutes past hauntingly, too slowly to seem real.

"Draco?" Cinderpaw asked, worried.

"I can't…" Draco confessed; though what he seemed to be confessing Cinderpaw had no absolute idea.

Cinderpaw frowned and reached out towards him, then pulled her hand back, reconsidering. The pureblood probably wouldn't like her to try to comfort him since he _had _just strangled her earlier for the insults she had said.

"You can't what?" Cinderpaw asked, pushing the worry out of her voice and trying to sound confident. She wasn't very good at reassuring cats, let alone humans.

Draco looked guiltily at her. "Can I trust you?"

_That, _Cinderpaw thought. _Does not sound like Draco Malfoy. He sounds like he's confessing a murder or something! _

Cinderpaw nodded.

"Swear on an Unbreakable Vow?"

Cinderpaw shot up off the couch, eyes wide as she looked at Draco incrediculously. "What?!"

Cinderpaw knew what an Unbreakable Vow was, SIlverstream had showed the passage about it in a book to her before Cinderpaw had entered the school as a student. If she made an Unbreakable Vow, she would die if she betrayed whatever it was Draco wanted from her.

Draco held her gaze stubbornly. "We would still need a third person with a wand of course. I know who can do it. But if you agree to this, then I'll tell you and you can…uh, be my friend, or whatever it is you keep bugging me about since you seem so bloody set on it."

Those were the words that convinced Cinderpaw to agree to the deal.

"Alright. I'll make an Unbreakable Vow. I read about it in the books." Cinderpaw said. "But who's going to be the third person?"

"Snape."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

To see the look on Severus Snape's face when Cinderpaw and Draco Malfoy came into his quarters and demanded that he helped them was priceless, yet Cinderpaw made no comment on it for the seriousness of the moment. The Professor looked seriously irked and Cinderpaw doubted that laughing about the irritable look on his face was going to help the matter.

Cinderpaw and Draco stood side-by-side in front of Snape, who glared at them and didn't try to hide the nasty look he was giving both of them.

"What in the name of Merlin do you two want at this hour?" Snape drawled in a controlled voice that clearly told the two he was inches away from hexing them.

"We want to make an Unbreakable Vow."

The look on Snape's face was something Cinderpaw, or Draco for any matter, would never forget.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Will you, Cynder, vow to never speak of what I am about to tell you to anyone?"

"I will."

"And will you never reveal any of my secrets to anyone?"

"I will."

"And will you promise to never betray me, fully completing this vow?"

"I…I will."

The last wire of light wound itself around Cinderpaw's and Draco's clasped hands, fully completing the vow that held Cinderpaw's life in Draco's hands. Cinderpaw knew it was foolish, but she believed she could turn Draco to the right side without betraying him and that she could convince him of the good in himself.

Snape looked on with wary eyes, some sort a guilt hidden within them, but nodded to the two, confirming that the Unbreakable Vow was done and the two parted.

Draco's eyes held an emotion of fear when he looked into Cinderpaw's eyes. Cinderpaw made no comment, though she knew that Draco had made a mistake, and whatever it was, she was about to hear about it. He could trust her now that she couldn't reveal his secrets or words to anyone.

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Draco said. "My mission is the kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord…my father failed him and now the responsibility is being shoved onto me." The pureblood looked down at the ground, and Cinderpaw was too stunned to say anything. "H-He'll kill me if I don't kill Dumbledore. I've no choice. My mother's life is also on the line. I _have_ to kill Dumbledore. That's why I don't want you anywhere near me, got it Paw? I'll probably be threatened with your life too and if I fail you'll die, or you might just die because you're near me. So please, _please Cynder _just stay away from me."

Cinderpaw tried to take in the information, tried to believe that the boy in front of her was telling the truth, but the truth was far too unbelievable. Cinderpaw knew the Dark Lord had a big influence on people, but to go that far and to order Draco to kill someone was something she didn't believe was possible. She knew people feared the Dark Lord, but to the extent that she saw now was just unreal.

Cinderpaw swallowed audibly, knowing both Draco and Snape's eyes were practically glued to her, watching for any sort of reaction that might prove that she was going to scream or hit or try to kill them, even if she had just taken an Unbreakable Vow.

"You have to kill…Dumbledore?" Cinderpaw asked hoarsely.

Draco's face was definitely paler than usual. He gave a small nod.

Cinderpaw now realized just what exactly she had vowed – and the results that were sure to come of it. She silently wondered if this meant she had just switched sides, or if it just meant she was going to be killed faster. Draco Malfoy was indeed someone interesting. She had never expected for him to be so caught up in some dark fairy tale like he was when she had agreed to spy on him and become his friend. At first she hadn't even wanted to be his friend, yet now all she wanted was to help him.

_And now, _Cinderpaw thought. _I just made an Unbreakable Vow to never betray him…_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

** O_O**

** ? **

** ?**

** ?**

** I E W ?**

** E W ?**

** W ?**

** ? **

** ~Wolfy**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a chapter I had forgotten I had written or I would have posted it on Friday -.- It's kinda a pointless chapter though o-o**

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"You do realize what you've just done, don't you girl?" Snape asked darkly as Cinderpaw was walking out the door.

Cinderpaw stopped and turned her head around to look at the Professor. "Yes, but I believe I can save Draco. He isn't a killer."

"How would you know that?"

"Well I've seen war and Draco just doesn't see like a killer. Sure, their may be a man threatening his life and all, but do you really think a teenager could just kill a man he's known for years and has been more nice to him than his death eater father?"

Snape's eyes held distrust, and Cinderpaw could sense that the man knew what she had said was true. She was glad that Dumbledore had told her about Lucius being a death eater for she probably wouldn't have been able to convince Snape without it. She didn't like Snape but she could tolerate him only because she could manage to find the good in anyone, even the slimy git.

Snape was silent, so Cinderpaw took that as her cue to leave.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Stupid Draco Malfoy, Stupid Draco Malfoy, Stupid Draco Malfoy!_

Cinderpaw had lost her usual easy-going smile and her perky energetic personality. Since she had been assigned to all the same classes as Draco by Dumbledore the Slytherin had dumped all his books on her and had told her to carry them to all their classes they had together, which for Cinderpaw, meant every single one.

The apprentice was starting to get more ticked off at Draco by the minute.

She had a mission, and she was supposed to befriend him, and she still wanted to, but she was sure if he was going to act like she was his slave just because he had her swear an Unbreakable Slave, Dumbledore's little deal with her about Draco was going to be thrown out the window real fast.

Currently Cinderpaw was carrying four of Draco's books and two of her own plus her book about the Dark Arts that Draco had thrown in her face saying that she was to read it for whatever reason she didn't know.

The first thought that had come to her head was, _Is he trying to turn me evil? _As the book hit her face. She wanted to befriend him and convince him not to side with his stupid father, not become a stupid idiot like his father and die because of it. She also didn't want to join the exact side she was against just because she had vowed she would never betray him. She hoped that betraying wasn't the same as convincing him to join the other side.

It was times at these when carrying a forbidden dart arts book and six other books, four of which weren't hers, that she really wished Brackenpaw was at her side to help her, yet he had disappeared and she hadn't a chance to get away from the Slytherin common room to ask Silverstream or Graystripe where he had gone. She was aware that her mentor had been given a mission, but not her brother.

Cinderpaw walked into her next classroom, aware that she was early by a few minutes, and dumped Draco's books on his desk before going over to her own. She took the dark arts book and set it on her desk, casting an illusion similar to the one over her ears and tail to hide the cover and mask it with something else; Hogwarts, A History.

After successfully hiding the book, Cinderpaw opened to the first chapter. She thought that she might as well know what spells to avoid when coming in contact with a vengeful death eater or Voldemort.

Cinderpaw shut the book when students started filling in the classroom. She could caste illusions on the cover, put casting illusions to make the words look different was far too hard when she was already tired all the time from keeping the illusions on her ears and tail all the time.

It especially hurt when someone stepped on her tail when she was sitting in the library reading because they couldn't see it.

"Cynder?" A familiar voice asked.

Cinderpaw looked up, blinking. She smiled at the Ravenclaw in front of her, Luna Lovegood. Draco and Zabini had both warned her to stay far away from the 'loony' Ravenclaw but Cinderpaw liked her no matter how odd Luna was. Zabini had eventually given up and had walked away while Draco looked like he was about to throw a shoe at her, seething, before stomping off the other direction opposite of Zabini.

Luna smiled dreamily back at Cinderpaw. "I hope the Nargles haven't been bothering you too much."

Cinderpaw had no absolute idea what nargles were and she had no desire to know.

"Right." Cinderpaw said. "Where's Professor Sprout? Isn't she supposed to be here yet? She's never late to any of her classes."

"No idea." Luna responded, sitting down in the desk next to Cinderpaw and setting her books down. She said nothing more, unlike Cinderpaw thought she would, and retreated to poke her head into a book and start reading. More students filled into the classroom until nearly every student was there, except the usual skippers of Slytherin who ditched the class to go do whatever they did.

Cinderpaw frowned. Professor Sprout still hadn't appeared.

"Hello kitty." Zabini greeted as he sat in the seat in front of Cinderpaw, turning around in his chair to face the silver-haired girl. "What're you doing talking to Loony when you could be talking to me?"

"You're running out of lines Zabini."

"Aw come on kitty at least I'm trying here. Can't you just go out on one date with me?"

"No." Cinderpaw answered mercilessly, noticing that Luna wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. "And don't insult Luna. She's my source of information that happens around school so that I don't have to go listen to all that untrue stuff that you Slytherin's make up. She tells me straight-out what happens, though I'll admit it is a strange way of explaining."

"You sound doubtful."

Cinderpaw shoved his hand in his face and pushed him back away from her and her desk. He grumbled something under his breath, smiled once at her, and then turned around in his chair just as Professor Sprout walked into the room, looking slightly frazzled.

"I'm very sorry. Some of the baby mandrakes that the first and second years were going to study went a little berserk. Very sorry for the delay." Professor Sprout said. "If anyone was willing to help me with the cleanup after class I'd be willing to award some house points."

"Cleanup?" Zabini shuddered. "I wouldn't be surprised if every pot in the greenhouse was broken."

Cinderpaw's smile widened. "House points sound good but I've got homework to do. Hey Luna, would you mind coming with me to the library later to help me study?"

"Sure." Luna said, looking up from her book. "Maybe the Nar-,"

"Okay then!" Cinderpaw said abruptly, breaking off Luna's sentence that had something to do with her imaginary creatures she seemed to think existed. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay." Luna whispered dreamily, turning her attention back to her book, not paying attention to the Professor in any way.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_Just…Make it to…the Great Hall…twenty-seven more…steps…twenty-six…twenty-five…_

Cinderpaw groaned, tired, exhausted, and fully annoyed.

"Hey look Harry, 'Mione, ain't that the new Slytherin girl that hangs around Malfoy all the time?" A voice whispered rather loudly behind Cinderpaw. The apprentice frowned, wondering who could be so disrespectful to a random person walking down the hall, turned around to find the 'golden trio' not too far behind her.

Cinderpaw scowled. She was usually nice, but Ron Weasley was not on her list of people to be nice to. She had heard him talking about her rudely earlier and calling her a "Second Pansy" who tried to "seduce Malfoy" all the time.

Cinderpaw shot a glare at the red-head, silencing him.

"If you're going to talk about me, I'd prefer if you said it to me directly." Cinderpaw said in her normal voice, neither mean or threatening, just nicely asking. "I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back. Makes me get cold-chills."

Hermione blushed, realizing the trio had been found out. "O-oh, sorry."

If Cinderpaw were any other Slytherin she would have snorted and walked away without another word, but since she was Cinderpaw and not just any other Slytherin, she smiled at the Gryffindor.

Ron's looked repulsed and slightly afraid and Harry just blinked, seeming to be confused.

"Bloody hell the Slytherin just-," Ron started.

"Ron!" Harry yelped, aware of what his friend was about to say.

Hermione looked about ready to turn into a tomato.

Cinderpaw grinned at the trio. "The name's Cynder Paw." She said. "You wouldn't mind helping me carry these books to the Slytherin table, would you? Draco insists that I carry all of his books since we made a deal just a few days ago."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Ron beat her to it.

"Why should we help a Slytherin? You'll probably trick us or something. Who knows? You follow Draco around like a little puppy!"

_Puppy? _Cinderpaw thought, enraged.

Cinderpaw's stress and anger exploded. She was torn up by how Draco treated her along with all the new and confusing information she had gotten, and now being pestered by the Gryffindor's was just too much for her, a former cat who had no problems like such before. She had hated human-twolegs when she was a cat and even if she understood them a bit better that didn't mean she liked every single one she saw. Ron Weasely was one of these said people.

"_I'm not a damn mutt you stupid weasel!" _Cinderpaw screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Ron squeaked, like a weasel would when scared, and jumped back a few feet, nearly falling back onto the Boy-Who-Lived who shoved him away lightly with a look that told Cinderpaw he did not want to be squashed by the weasel.

Invisible cat tail twitching, she dropped the books on the ground and then picked one up off the top of the stack. Laughing evilly in a very much like Slytherin way, she pulled her hand back with the book in and chucked it at the weasel.

Cinderpaw could hold no words to express her annoyance, so throwing one of Draco's books, which would surely rip a page or two somehow and make her happy, seemed like a great option.

Harry and Hermione had no time to pull out their wands to stop the book as it flew through the air and collided harshly with Ron's nose, successfully breaking it. Ron cried out, falling onto the floor, holding his bloody and broken nose, glaring at the Slytherin girl.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "Y-You can't just do that! O-oi! Get back here and fix my nose! Hey! Hey!"

As Cinderpaw walked away, retrieving all the books off the ground, including the one she had thrown at Ron, the trio looked after her; Ron and Harry glaring while Hermione looked slightly thoughtful.

"I have to say," Hermione admitted, watching the silver-haired girl go. "You deserved that one Ron."

"H-Hey!"

"I agree with Hermione on that one. That was uncalled for. Come on, let's go to the Hospital Wing and get that fixed." Harry said.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Fireheart woke to find himself in some sort of dungeon cell, chained up, and with a very angry, injured women looking at him that his mind told him was Bellatrix.

_StarClan no…_Fireheart thought just as Bellatrix raised her wand and let out a gleeful laugh as she shouted, "Crucio!"

At that time, Fireheart found out that Bellatrix liked revenge very much so. Fireheart also knew that the experience he would gain with having the witch as company would not be a good one, and would likely ruin his impression of Dumbledore who had been the one to send him to find the witch. It was one of the mysteries Fireheart couldn't find out, and suddenly as the pain hit, he knew that he felt bad for leaders who had nine lives and had to go through the pain of dying nine different times.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Brackenpaw walked into Gringotts on all four paws, carefully sneaking past all the goblins and humans near the wall. He slowly edged towards the back of the bank, and then giving a glance backwards, he jumped onto a ledge that would lead him to the vaults.

It was easy, sneaking into the bank. He could stick to the shadows and his dark pelt helped him, along with the necklace that the Headmaster had given him that seemed to act like something called an invisibility cloak. Brackenpaw didn't know what an invisibility cloak was, but he guessed from the lack of attention he was getting he wasn't that easy to spot.

"Now all I have to find is something I've never seen before." Brackenpaw muttered under his breath as he walked down the pathway next to the vaults. "This is impossible."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Expecto Patronum!" Graystripe said the spell forcefully, coming into his cat form beside the silver tabby.

Silverstream purred and licked his cheek. "Let's take a break since we're all alone now. Do you want to take a tour around the school and look for anything interesting?"

"Sure." Graystripe replied. "I've heard a few things about the Weasely twins. I think they're Griffindor. Wanna go check that out? I'm bored and they seem like troublesome apprentices and since we don't have any warrior duties it would be fun to mess around a bit."

"True," Silverstream said, tail flicking back and forth behind her as she grinned. "But only as long as you don't break a bone again."

Graystripe rolled his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't do that again."

"You never know. ThunderClan seems a lot like those reckless Gryffindor's after all."

Silverstream laughed softly and Graystripe blinked and then frowned. The tom pushed the tabby gently and then smirked and waved his tail in her face. Grinning, Silverstream took chase and pounced forward, catching only the tip of his tail as he fled out of the room and into the hallway.

Silverstream ran after him, happiness showing all over her expression. It was just like when they had first chased each other in ThunderClan territory at early dawn right before the strange light-portal thing had sucked them up and spit them out in the twoleg world.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Bluestar lay in the bed near the corner of the so-called 'Hospital Wing'. The room looked nothing like a bird's wing, but Bluestar made no comment on it in any case. She had far more important things to think about, like how her clan had all turned against her, even her own apprentice. Tigerclaw, Fireheart, Ravenpaw; the list of cats went on and on and Bluestar wondered why she had ever accepted Fireheart into the clan in the first place, or even made Tigerclaw deputy when he was clearly the worst cat for the job.

She could trust no one.

The ThunderClan leader knew not what to do. Her clan was falling apart and she had but one life to spare; two if she counted the one she was living currently. She could only die twice and then she would join StarClan, the very traitors that had ever allowed her clan to become just that; traitors.

_How could this happen to me? How could this happen to my clan?_

Bluestar could only stare up at the wall, the thoughts a raging storm through her head, the memory of blood claws and a menacing grin just before her eyes and the betrayal surrounding it.

_How?_

It was all Tigerclaw's fault, he had betrayed her and StarClan had betrayed her and now her clan was falling and _any single one of them could be the same. _

Even Fireheart, the cat she had put her trust in and the cat she had trained and the cat that had even dared to go against her orders at times; the cat that could be trying to gain her trust just so that he could do the same thing as Tigerclaw tried to do, kill her.

_Trust no one. _She thought. _Trust no one. Trust no one. Trust no one! Not one of them are true ThunderClan cats! They're all traitors! Every single one of them! _

Unknown to any clan-cat turned twoleg, the whole story would have gone differently if Fireheart had just stayed in camp instead of going out with his apprentice to hunt, and if he had stayed and found Tigerclaw pinning Bluestar down.

Though it seemed Fate had different plans for them. (1)

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**1: Fate = Authoress (Me) Oh the irony of the statement above hehe**

…**Also did I do good on the Bluestar part? Her outlook is just slightly changed from the canon but I explained that before. **

**Ok I swear, the chapter wasn't going to be that (was supposed to be Brackenpaw chapter / but I forgot my USB/Flash Drive D:**

**e.e**

**Why must I forget the important things?**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Critique?**

**ADVICE? PLZ? GIVEMEHSOMEADVICEONWRITINGPL Z?!**

**Random Word U Wanna Say?**

**Also…**

**This story got added to a C2 archive-thingy *squeals-and-jumps-in-joy* :D **

…**.**

**Sadly I've got the plot planned out but I don't know how to end it D: Brackenpaw is just not working with meh either…his chapter just keeps on…running away…like seriously…I don't wanna have to type ten pages all over again…that's just not cool…**

**~Wolfy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not very much but I'm running out of ideas and its' getting tougher to update on time (every Friday or Saturday or Sunday)**

** Anybody got any ideas?**

** And also, I've seen how many people read this, yet I got no reviews? ;-; Not even **_**one **_**of you could care to drop off a comment that would encourage me to write? That just made me sad…Really sad…Also I totally killed my hand and couldn't type for a few weeks. **

** Friends… Ugh. They sprain your wrist by pushing you out of trees! How nice! **

** Also, this story won't probably be updated every week (though I'll try) because I don't have any more chapters written and right now this story is like, my last priority. I've got a story that's 120+ pages that I'm writing right now that's totally original not fanfiction soooo**

** …**

**Also just so you guys know, I have no beta, and I don't really read over my chapters unless I don't like a scene which means I have a lot of mistakes. It would help if you see anything (like sometimes I mess up names like FIreheart or fireheart, etc.) and PM me or review about it**

_**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**_

"My father wishes to speak with you."

Draco's voice seemed to fill the void of silence and Cinderpaw looked up, confused. As much as she had discovered about the twoleg-human world, she could think of no reason why Draco's father would want to see her.

"Why?" Cinderpaw asked.

Draco frowned. "Don't question me, just go." Then after a few seconds he added, "Stupid mudblood."

"I'm not a mudblood."

"I don't care." Draco said, scowling. "You still act like one, puppy." Cinderpaw chucked the book she had been reading at him but as he was prepared for it, sidestepped clumsily. "See? _Mudblood_. Now come here and grab onto the portkey I got. We're going to the Malfoy Manner."

"And Dumbledore approved of it?" Cinderpaw asked, remembering that Luna had told her that portkey didn't work if they were illegal in Hogwarts. (?)

Draco shrugged. "We'll know when it works, so get your butt over here and grab onto it already. I don't want to have to bring my father's anger to myself for _your_ mistakes."

"You're mean."

"Who said I wasn't?"

Cinderpaw smiled and said in a smart-ass voice, "Your mother."

Cinderpaw supposed that the Slytherin's might have just rubbed off on her a bit, as the muggle-borns called it. Graystripe would have been proud.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

To say Lucius was happy to find out who was hanging out around his son was an understatement. The man could hardly restrain himself from taking his wand and sending the killing curse the stupid girl's direction; she couldn't be a pureblood and if a pureblood had moved anywhere relatively near England, he would know about it. He was Lucius _Malfoy, _the greatest pureblood of all of England, in his opinion, that wasn't insane; like Bellatrix.

Cynder Paw could not be a pureblood no matter how much proof she had or whether the annoying Headmaster said so or not. It angered Lucius to think that his son had become friends with the girl.

He knew Draco wouldn't befriend someone worthless like all the previous times. Any foolish friends his son had made when he was young had been long since gone as Lucius had forced him to focus on his studies of magic. After all the threats Lucius had given him to not make any friends that would slow him down, Lucius doubted that his son would risk someone else's life just to be friends with them unless they were of the utmost importance no matter what their blood status was.

So Lucius waited for his son and his "friend" to come into his living room. It was only minutes later after Lucius had sat down on the couch near the middle of the room did Draco appear with a girl, holding a piece of parchment Lucius had given him as a portkey. It was a portkey that Lucius had enlisted Bellatrix's services, most begrudgingly, to be able to work from Hogwarts. He hadn't liked being near the insane witch who hardly appeared near Voldemort for whatever crazy reason could draw her away, and Lucius was happy to get away from her as soon as she had fixed up the portkey. From all the times he had seen Bellatrix going down to the dungeons where the prisoners were and not to her master's chambers, Lucius could only hope whatever prisoner had pricked her interest died quickly. If Bellatrix went so far as to be away from her master, well, Lucius couldn't imagine what she did to the prisoner.

Draco dropped his hold on the paper and then faced his father, holding back any emotion he might have shown had he been any more nervous and angered at the sudden request to come back to his home.

"Father," Draco said. "I have brought her."

The first thing that came to Cinderpaw's head at hearing Draco's words was, _Yup, sounds like a ShadowClan leader who needs to have a claw to the face._

Lucius' eyes narrowed, surprising Cinderpaw slightly. She knew cat's could physically narrow their eyes, but not human-twolegs who seemed to favor snakes over anything else. She silently wondered if it was just a trick of the light and stood still, offering no words to show respect towards the elder Malfoy. The word squinting came to mind, but the mysterious force that gave human-twoleg words to her offered no description of the word as to what it was referring to.

"Hello." Cinderpaw said cheerfully, forcefully keeping her smile on her face. "My name's Cynder Paw. I presume you're Lucius Malfoy?"

Cinderpaw had made sure not to end up like Brokenstar and underestimating someone, like he had with Firepaw, a mere apprentice at the time. She knew the elder Malfoy worked for Voldemort and that if she made a wrong move it could result in something very bad, and she hoped that if that did happen Draco saved her with what little courage she hoped he had.

Lucius nodded, inwardly disgusted at the girl. "I heard that my son, Draco, had made an interesting friend. He doesn't usually make friends of such people like you. I hadn't heard that any pureblood's had moved to England, but then again, maybe I just happened to miss something."

"Oh, sorry, Paw isn't my real last name." Cinderpaw said quickly, elaborating on the cover story Dumbledore had given her with the whole 'my last name is greek and is really long and in another language so you Englanders can't really say it correctly' thing. "My last name is greek and is really hard to say, so my brother and I changed it while we're visiting here in England. My apologies, Mister Malfoy, I should have said so earlier."

If Lucius were Snape, he would have raised an eyebrow indignantly and then walked away with his cape-robes billowing out behind him in the strange manner they did, but then again, Lucius was not Snape. Lucius took this sentence as an opening to target the girl he found unworthy to be anywhere near his family.

"If you were a pureblood, you would have not ruined my son's wand beyond repair."

_Beyond repair – that's foxdung! _Cinderpaw thought, anger rising. _He may be some stuck up ShadowClan-like man but that doesn't give him the right to insult me! It's not beyond repair! All you have to do is reparo it! Stupid ShadowClan-like man!_

"I did not ruin your son's wand, he ruined it himself. He was the one who tried to kill me, and in return, I only did what was right by taking his wand and repaying him back. Have you any problem with that or should I just go over to the Ministry and tell them that your son tried to kill me and then show them the bruises on my neck as proof? Zabini even said they look like hand marks."

Draco was surprised, as well as Lucius, whose eyes widened comically and he stood up from the couch suddenly and grabbed Cinderpaw by her wrist and pulled her forward so that he could see her neck better. True to what she had said, Lucius could see painfully obvious bruises that definitely didn't come from some random fall.

"What…" Lucius' voice drew out slowly. If the public found out about the bruises on the girl's neck, it would be enough to condemn his stupid son who had made _no move to deny the accusation. _The sudden accusation against his son surprised him and he didn't understand why.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed, turning on his son and dropping Cinderpaw's wrist, who winced and backed away. "What were you thinking?! What if you were caught? You know what could happen if anything else is pointed at our family! Do you want me to be sent to Azkaban, Draco?!"

Draco swallowed audibly, but Cinderpaw couldn't tell if Lucius could hear it since she had cat ears and he didn't. She could tell Draco feared Voldemort, and since his father was one of the higher-up Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle, Draco probably feared his father too even if he didn't realize it.

"No." Draco said evenly, his voice ever-calm. Cinderpaw wondered how father and son got along when alone together in the same room. "She just angered me. Anyways, she can't tell anyone."

"She can't tell anyone? Don't play jokes with me. The Dark Lord will have my head if she goes and gets me sent to Azkaban for being so foolish as to letting her live and causing the whole mess in the first place." Lucius aimed his words towards Cinderpaw as he looked at her with a nasty glare. "There's nothing holding _you _back from going and telling Fudge, is there? He may not believe the Dark Lord but that doesn't mean he won't blame me from my son trying to kill you, girl, is there?"

"Father, if that was true then I doubt she would have come with me willingly. Believe me when saying she can't betray me nor tell any of my secrets that she happens to learn; Snape can prove it if you don't believe me. She can help me in my mission and she can help the Dark Lord, father."

_What?! _Cinderpaw thought, nearly lunging for Draco's collar of his shirt and screaming and demanding to know what in StarClan he was saying. _I never agreed to help Voldemort! Or his mission! I only wanted to know about it so that I could gain more information on him, not become his partner-in-crime! Wait, partner in…words popping up in head…StarClan too many new words._

Lucius glared at Draco, and then looked at Cinderpaw who stood straight up with unbent knees and a nervous look on her face. Draco glanced at the calculating look his father was giving Cinderpaw and then looked towards Cinderpaw herself, as if saying 'I'm dragging you down with me'. Cinderpaw didn't know if it was just because he was trying to save her from her father's wrath or if he was going so for his own benefit. With a Slytherin, you could never know.

"Help you?" Lucius sneered. "This is your mission Draco and you'd do well to complete it alone and to prove yourself well for our family. You are not getting help from some ignorant mudblood."

_Why does everyone assume I'm a mudblood when I tell them I'm not when they have no proof? Or is it just the Malfoy family who thinks that I'm so pitiful that I can't be a pureblood? StarClan, Lucius is as bad as Tigerclaw._

"Yes father." Draco replied, keeping his voice neutral.

"He's right, though." Cinderpaw said, catching the attention of Lucius who glared at her as if she had been forgotten and then remembered as a tiny annoyance in the room, like a fly. "I made an Unbreakable Vow with Draco. I cannot betray him or his secrets, sir. I could help Draco with whatever he needed. Draco was assigned with the mission of killing Dumbledore, right? Well all Draco has to do is kill him, but did the Dark Lord ever say that Draco couldn't get help up to that point?"

…_And have someone convince him not to kill Dumbledore. _Cinderpaw thought.

Lucius seemed to think about it. "True." He said. "But what skill do you have in sneaking around, girl? You're worthless as you stand unless you can do something Draco cannot. We have no need of you."

_Things will turn out bad if I refuse… _Cinderpaw thought. _Maybe if I reveal my cat form…?_

"I can turn into a cat." Cinderpaw replied. "Would that help you?"

"Show me."

Cinderpaw glanced at Draco, taking in the confused look he held on his face momentarily, before holding her hands out in front of her with palms out and said, "Expecto Patronum."

The blue light of a normal 'Expecto Patronum' spell formed into a glowing blue sphere before it suddenly spread outward and surrounded Cinderpaw in it and then died down and leaving a she-cat in its place. Cinderpaw, in cat form, looked up to the tall forms of Lucius and Draco, looking for a reaction, in which she found.

"That was wandless…" Draco murmured, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at the cat.

"Expecto Patronum?" Lucius shared the same surprised look as his son as he stared down at the cat who had previously been the human he knew as Cynder Paw. "That isn't any normal transformation, girl. What are you?"

Cinderpaw meowed.

Lucius frowned and Draco resisted the urge to facepalm at the stupidness of expecting Cinderpaw of being able to speak. (1)

Cinderpaw then turned back into her human form and gave a small nod to both Malfoy's. "So now can I help you?" _And convince Draco not to kill Dumbledore and maybe find a way to get back to the clans. _

Lucius grunted in approval.

"If you wish to help my son, then you must speak with the Dark Lord."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Fireheart was not in ThunderClan anymore. (2)

The clan-proclaimed deputy was not happy, nor sad, but just plainly exhausted by Bellatrix's torture. It had been only two days since being stuck in the cell and the witch seemed pleased to be able to stand in front of him all day and stare at him as if he was a piece of meat after the first day of crucio curses.

He guessed that she was probably thinking about his wandless magic that he had used. He knew from Dumbledore's little speech that the wandless magic he performed was supposed to be impossible without a wand and that he shouldn't have revealed it unless completely necessary. Fireheart assumed that since a duel with Voldemort happened he was allowed to use his wandless magic though despite Dumbledore's warnings, but now the very thing that had saved his life was now granting his a passageway to sit in a cell and rot to death while a slightly-insane witch stares at you.

At the moment while Fireheart was chained to a wall, he was having a staring competition with Bellatrix, or more like a glaring competition where either way if Fireheart won or lost he would likely get another "crucio" tossed lazily his way.

Still, it didn't stop the ThunderClan warrior from giving up and blinking. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing he had won _something _against the witch.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Fireheart." Fireheart said, his voice strained from all the stressful situations around him and the fact that the witch in front of him could kill him with one word and a wand pointed at him. "I already told you."

An annoyed Fireheart was a stressed-out Fireheart and a stressed-out Fireheart was a pissed-off Fireheart and a pissed-off Fireheart was a get-the-snakeheart-away-from-me-or-I-swear-I'll-cu rse-you Fireheart.

Bellatrix snorted, but knowing that she wouldn't get answers from torturing the ginger-haired cat-eared-and-tailed man continued with, "Tell me why you were sent here and how you broke through our wards, muggle, or I swear I'll torture you again! You dared to try to kill my master and if it wasn't for that wandless magic of yours you'd be dead right now."

Insane witch? _Check. _Chained to a wall? _Check. _Prisoner to Dark Lord? _Check._

Four words came to Fireheart's mind: _NOT GOOD FOR HEALTH _

"First, I didn't mean to walk through your wards, I didn't even notice them." Fireheart said, scowling. "And second, I tried to kill your master because he was trying to kill me, it was the only logical thing to do when a Dark Lord is chasing you across a cemetery." His voice held a large amount of 'I'm-pissed-and-stating-the-obvious-sarcastically' . "Third, I wasn't sent here. I was sent to find you by the Headmaster who I'm beginning to not like since I'm pretty sure he planned this so that he could take control over my group of warriors-,"

If Fireheart was in a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared over his head. A plan popped into his head, and since he did have wandless magic, and even if he _had _tried to kill the Dark Lord, Voldemort couldn't refuse such a great offer of his help.

"So right now I'm not really planning to be on his side after I escape." Fireheart finished, finally giving up and blinking. Bellatrix smirked, though she looked slightly surprised and torn between cruicio-ing him and throwing her knife he had gotten stabbed in his hand by a few times at him.

"Lair." Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand yet again at him. "Tell the truth. Crucio!"

Fireheart forced himself to believe that the torturous spell came from the result of him losing the staring-glaring competition and not his mistake of speaking beyond the limits he was allowed.

After the pain stopped, Fireheart was left panting and on the floor on his side instead of sitting up. Groaning, he blinked groggily and looked back up to Bellatrix, who was grinning like the insane witch she was.

"That…was the truth." Fireheart breathed out slowly, taking in each precious breath of oxygen carefully. He resisted the urge to barf and have all the things on the inside of his stomach become the things on the outside of his stomach. (3)

Bellatrix sent another curse at him, but Fireheart wasn't about to let himself lay foul to another crucio. He didn't plan on having his entire stomach emptied in one day from torture. His mind screamed at him to do something – anything – to stop the curse.

Fireheart shut his eyes tight, waiting for the curse to hit him. Only, after a few seconds, Fireheart opened his eyes, confused.

The curse had stopped its path of destruction and floated just a few inches from Fireheart's head, almost innocently as if it weren't a curse and rather a gigantic firefly. Just as Fireheart and Bellatrix stared disbelievingly at the curse -*cough-firefly-cough* it shot back at Bellatrix, just almost touching the witch's leg if not for her jumping away from it. Fireheart didn't know how the curse had rebounded back at its user, but he wasn't going to complain.

"So you can do wandless magic to that extent? Well if what you said was true, _Fireheart, _then I believe we can help each other."

Fireheart nodded bravely, plan developing in his head. "I would be of much more help if you'd stop torturing me." Fireheart said, his voice hoarse. "I can do wandless magic…I could work for you…But I still am telling you that I don't know how I broke through the wards."

Bellatrix gave an insane laugh of triumph.

"Maybe I could forgive you for trying to kill my master, muggle, if you do exactly what I say." Bellatrix said, an insane and gleeful laugh coming from her mouth.

_Plan infiltrate the Dark Lord's hideout, success. Mental State: stable. Physical State: unstable but not collapsing._

_O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O_

**?: Is that true? I slightly recall reading about that but…eh, whatever if its canon or not, in this story it is because its fanfiction and thus I can do whatever I want with it. **

**1: Yes, you have to add humor with Draco, it works well. Like facepalm, facedesk, facebook(noPUNintendedIswearLOL), facetable, facelaptop. IDK where I'm going with this. I've been playing Skyward Sword for waaaaayyy too long TTATT**

**2: Small reference to "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" from the Wizard of Oz**

**3: (barking-I mean-Barfing…I put that there for no reason…But you might have noticed that my writing really doesn't have a set point of view all the time, it's got this weird third person you-only-know-what-the-character-knows thing…e.e IGNORE THEE "(3)" IT HAD NOT THOU BUT A FALSE PURPOSE MWUHAHAHAHA**

…**BTW is it wrong to be listening to the Narnia Songtrack while writing this lol?**

…**AND the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song? Lol… o-o"**

…**AND Vocoloid…? Plus 96Neko…? Ahahaha *flees***

I'm on a sugar rush here teehee

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Critique?**

**Random Word?**

**Yeti?**

**KHR?**

**IDK?**

**SAO?**

**IDK I ran out of ideas…?**

**(PM me if you're confused about something, I can answer your questions if you have any, or you can review if you're a guest and I can answer it down below in this space next chapter)**

**Next few chapters should be focusing on Fireheart and Brackenpaw…and maybe a little Silverstream. **

**~Wolfy**


	12. Adoption

Chaos,

Okami Endless here, opening up this story _Warriors to Wizards – A Tail to Remember _for adoption! Yes, such a wonderful thing don't you think?

Well, anywho~ if anybody wants to adopt, then PM me. I'm working on a different story (cough _TTB_ cough along with another original story of mine _Soundless_ cough) and I ran out of ideas for this story. I will keep this up and for the purpose of not being reported since this has to have a story in it, here is a part of some random chapter of the new rewritten TTB.

**Update: **_This story was adopted by **rockheart0103 **_

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Whisper was a soft-spoken cat, or so she liked to believe. Previously been human named Sasha, she had gotten an average education and a job to watch over her best friend's stupid stunts to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Now a cat, she hadn't known what to think of the new information she had given, learning that her best friend had been turned into a cat just like she, and that in this cat world there were four clans. What clans, Whisper had no idea, but guessing from the way the dead cat explained the four clans of thunder, wind, shadow and river, she guessed that it had to do something with that odd book series Riley liked to read.

That didn't make her any more calm about the situation she was in though. Being stuck with her best friend's brother was not her idea of fun, nor was learning how to walk on four legs or even trying to find her missing friend. Crow's first idea was to go walking through town asking about Whisper's best friend and she had agreed.

She was beginning to regret all the events that had followed after that.

Trapped in the whole cliché warehouse thing and only being given a small rodent every two days was not helping her health in any way and in fact, it just pissed her off. Whisper was usually the calmer one of the group, or the one that could handle herself without help from others, though she did appreciate it. What skills she didn't have, Riley possessed, and the rest of the tough guy qualities fit into Crow. Yet, one of the skills she had was being able to not handle stressing situations very well without losing her cool; and she was very, _very _close to losing her nice-girl attitude.

Crow wisely picked up on the murderous look on Whisper's face and briskly scooted as far away as possible in their small area that they were placed in and hoped that he didn't lose his hearing in what came next.

Their daily food came; two mice hardly big enough combined for a good meal for about one cat. It was pathetic, and Whisper was cranky, grumpy, and stressed, and tiny mice did not add to her happiness that should have been there.

Crow watched as the white she-cat exploded, throwing insults and yelling as loud as she could at the guard who had presented the mice, wishing that he wasn't stuck with the insufferable, annoying female.

"You call this a meal, huh?! I'll murder you, you stupid, no-good, damned demon of a cat who can't even catch a decent meal! This is pathetic! I could swallow both of these mice in one freaking mouthful you giant _rat!"_

Crow resisted the urge to wince; for his pride's sake.

After a few more rounds of curse words, the guard had finally given up, fur on end, and had ran away. Crow didn't blame him; he'd piss his pants too if a PMSing female was screaming at him for only getting one mouse to eat for a day.

Crow sighed. "I need my X-box."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Thus the world falls in agony.


End file.
